The Return Of Lyoko, Zoom Style
by Mecan
Summary: I decided to remake my stories and meld them into one. I did not change the text in any of them so if you have a problem please tell me and I might consider fixing it.
1. Fresh Start

Episode 68 The Big Reboot

It was about two weeks after William had managed to destroy all of Lyoko for XANA and no one wanted to talk about it. Jeremie however wanted to fix the problem. "Guys I think I have done it." He stated.

"Done what? Figured out the solution to world hunger, Einstein." Odd said jokingly.

"No But I have finally figured out how to get back Lyoko. I read the message from Franz Hopper. In it was a special code and I didn't know what it was for until I tried it out on my computer. It may have just been a test run but it worked."

"Yes but that was the same thing with my materialization tests but they all pretty much failed." Aeglita stated.

"Yes but last week I managed to upgrade my computer so that all tests that work on it can also work for Lyoko or any thing else."

"So what you're saying is that for once in your life you can use that labtop to your advantage and all our advantages." Ulrich stated with a smile on his face.

"Oh you know that some of the tests on my labtop have worked in the past."

"Oh yeah like that time that you tried to send directly into sector 5?"

"That was a mistake ok? You make it sound like I did it on purpose."

"Hey anyway what was the code for? I am dying to know." Yumi stated being completely serious.

"Well if all goes well, it should bring Lyoko back to life. Not to mention William. Unfortunately I can't figure out how to give William his memory of Lyoko back."

"Like he needs to have his memory of it back." Yumi stated angrily.

"Yeah remember it was because he knew about Lyoko and didn't listen to you that he wound up destroying it." Ulrich stated backing up Yumi.

"I understand. We will be able to bring him back but his memory will not be there. He will think it is the day before we asked him to join the gang."

"Good that is all he needs to know." Odd looked at his watch. "Oh shoot I got to go you guys."

"Why is it spagetti day in lunch?" Ulrich stated laughing.

"No that is only Tuesdays. But today is my biology test and I actually studied. I need to pass this test with at least a 70 to pass the class."

"Oh you actually studied?" Everyone said as they looked at him with a confused look on their face.

"Yeah. It fried my brain but it was worth the headache. I mean if I pass this class then I won't have to take it next year."

"Yeah besides it would look pretty bad if the Class rep failed the class." Ulrich said with a little bit of a chuckle.

"Good point."

"Go Odd. Since the rest of us don't have to worry about it could you tell them that we're sick. I want to see if this program actually works. If it does then I can send one of you to Lyoko."

"Yeah sure but what exactly should I tell them, 'Oh I am sorry but my friends are sick.' 'Oh really what do they have Della Robbia?' 'Lyoko fever.' I could just see the look on Jim's face. I don't think they will fall for that."

"For once I have to agree with Odd on this one Jeremie." Ulrich said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Fine then I guess I will have to send Ulrich to Lyoko the rest of you can go and tell them we got the Chicken pox. Besides if it all works out then we can make a return trip to the past and we can take the test."

"Fine then I will be your ginuea pig."

"Ok then it is time to set up. Odd, Yumi, and Aeglita go take that test. Me and Ulrich will go get to work on Lyoko."

Odd does a salute and then goes down the hall to his biology class. Yumi and Aeglita soon follow with smiles on their faces. "I can't believe he actually studied for once." Yumi stated.

"I know. IT is almost like XANA poccessed him and made him do something good."

Eveyone starts laughing except for Odd who is pretty upset by their comments. "I mean it though it really hurt my brain."

"Well at least now we know you have one inside that thick skull of yours." Sissi stated.

"Oh no just who I didn't need to see. Sissi I have to get to Biology."

"I know. I wasn't going to stop you. I just wanted to see what Ulrich was up to." She looks around. "Hey where is he?"

"Oh he and Jeremie have the Chicken Pox so they are at my house. My parents said they could make them better so I told them to take good care of them." Yumi stated frustrated at Sissi for prodding.

"Fine then I guess you won't mind if I checked in their rooms."

"Nope." Odd said with a gulp. 'Hope they are all ready out of there.' Odd thought to himself.

At that same moment Jeremie and Ulrich slip out of his window undetected and get to the factory. "Ok then you go down to the scanner room and I will get to work on Lyoko. I will let you know when you can step in the scanner."

"Fine then. I am going." Ulrich stated as he went down to the Scanner Room.

"Begining the reboot phase. Come on work. Like on my computer." The super computer started beeping. "Now it is time to turn on the plug. Hey Ulrich can you flip the switch to turn on the Super Computer?"

"Yeah sure." He flipped the switch and the Super Computer came back on.

"Thanks. Now it is time to see if this thing works again." He looks at the screen and then back at the holomap. It shows four sectors with one white sector in the middle. "Yes I did it." He looks at the map again. "Ok Ulrich step into the Scanner."

"This had better work Jeremie." Ulrich stepped into the scanner.

"I will be sending you to the Mountain sector to start off. Let me know how it looks then use the Way Tower to go to the Ice Sector. From there repeat and when you reach the Forest Sector go to the edge and I will send you to Sector 5."

"Ok then." He stood there and waited. Meanwhile back in Biology.

"You will have 20 minutes to complete this test and I warn you it is pretty easy."

Odd finished the test fast and handed it in after he checked it over five times. He then went outside the room and took out his cell phone. "I wonder how Jeremie is doing with Lyoko."

Back at the factory. "Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Ulrich. Scanning... Vertualization."

Ulrich showed up on Lyoko unharmed. "It worked Jeremie I'm on Lyoko."

"Well of course. You are talking about two geniuses."

"Oh yeah.. Who is that? Yumi and Odd?"

"No. Jeremie Belpois and Franz Hopper."

"Ok then Genius. Everything looks okay on the Mountain Sector. Oh and look. XANA didn't waste anytime sending me a welcoming commitee." Ulrich pulled out his Digital Saber. "Looks like a couple of Blocks. I can take them out." He looked at them. "Super Sprint." As he ran at them more blocks came towards him. "Triplicate." He made his decoys. They all attacked. "Impact." He got away from the explosion before it could do him any harm. He destroyed all the Blocks. "Fusion. Hey Jeremie. It is pretty boring now that I got rid of the blockheads so can I move on?"

"Never said you had to stick around. Go on to the Ice Sector now."

He went to the way tower. He went into the Ice Sector. When he got there a few Mega Tanks showed up. "Hey Jeremie. Do you think anyone is done with the test yet?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause about ten Mega Tanks just showed up. Could you program my Hover Bike?"

"Well I will call Odd first. But until the bike comes you will have to avoid the Mega Tanks as long as you can."

"Avoiding them isn't the problem. Fighting them is." Ulrich pulled out his saber. "Oh well. I will hold them off, you get to work."

"All ready on it. I just hope that I can bring up your vehicle." He dials in Odd's phone number. "Odd it is me Jeremie."

"Oh hey Jeremie. So what is up?"

"Ulrich needs your help on Lyoko. He is facing ten Mega Tanks."

"Ok then I will be right there. Should I get Aeglita and Yumi?"

"For now just come alone. If you guys need help I will call them. Just hurry." He hung up the phone. "So Ulrich how is it on your end?"

"Could be better." He was holding back a Mega Tank Beam.

"Well here comes your vehicle."

"Thanks I owe you one." Ulrich hopped on his bike and took off. "Take this. Impact." He took out three Mega Tanks.

Odd arrived in a couple of Minutes. "Ok I am here."

"Go down to the Scanner Room. You are heading for the Ice Sector so dress warm."

Odd went down to the Scanner Room and stepped into a scanner.

"Transfer Odd. Scanner Odd. Scanning.. Vertualization."

Odd showed up unharmed. "I am here."

"And here comes your vehicle."

Odd hopped on and took off. "Hey Ulrich want some help?"

"That would be much apreciated."

They both started taking out Mega Tanks. They took them out within a matter of seconds. "It was too easy."

"Apparently XANA is slipping up." Jeremie stated.

"Well he still has strength in numbers. Here come about twenty Crabs." He rode off towards them. "Impact." Ulrich took out five. "Ok so who has more kills so far?"

"Laser arrow." Odd shot a few at each crab. "I took out about ten."

"Well get out of there and get to the Desert Sector."

"Well there are only five left. Lets finish them off. Besides they are blocking the Way Tower." Ulrich stated.

"All right but hurry."

Ulrich and Odd finish them off and get into the Way Tower. "Can we ride our vehicles through the Tower and into the Desert Sector? I am sick of walking." Odd whined.

"In theory yes. Besides Yumi did it once."

"Yeah but that is only a theory that you have. Even if Yumi did it once that could have been luck." Ulrich stated.

"Just trust me."

"I won't complain." Odd stated as he rode his board through the Tower.

"Hey wait up." Ulrich followed him. They soon wound up in the Desert Sector.

"We made it. And it looks fine. No monsters yet." Odd stated disappointedly.

"Lets just hope that it stays that way. You know how XANA gets when we mess with his monsters." Jeremie stated.

Odd and Ulrich found the last Way Tower. "Ok we are almost through this sector. I am surprised that XANA hasn't sent any monsters yet." Ulrich said disappointed.

"Well get to the tower. It looks like XANA has a few waiting for you on the Forest Sector."

"Sweet." Odd yelled happily.

"Don't celebrate. There are about twenty Terantulas, about fifty Cankelots, and sixty Hornets."

"Wow XANA must have missed us. It has been a while since we faced those types of numbers." Odd said sarcasticly.

"I am surprised you face any numbers, seeing as how you aren't too good at Math." Ulrich said laughing a little more.

"Oh yeah sure make fun of the guy who isn't good in school."

"Well who else could I make fun of? You're the only one here."

"Ok then I guess you have a point."

"I will try and get a hold of Yumi and Aeglita."

"Don't bother. We can do fine. But just in case get them to the Forest Sector fast." Odd stated a little worried since it had been a while since he was last on Lyoko.

Jeremie called Aeglita. "Hello. Oh hi Jeremie. What is wrong?"

"I got Lyoko back up and running but Odd and Ulrich need your help in the Forest Sector. Also find out if Yumi can come too."

"Ok then. We're on our way." Aeglita hung up and grabbed Yumi and explained everything she knew.

"Ok then lets go. I can't wait to see how I look on Lyoko again."

"Me either."

They reached the factory just as Odd and Ulrich reached the Way Tower. "Ok you two. Yumi and Aeglita are on their way. Try and clean up as best you can."

"No problem. It will be like trying to swat flies in the dark." Ulrich stated. He was actually happy that Yumi was on her way. "Odd lets get to work."

"Ok then. Are you happy to see your girlfriend?"

"For the last time Odd she is not my girlfriend."

"Whatever you say Romeo."

Yumi and Aeglita went down to the Scanner Room. "Ok then get into a scanner. Ready here we go. Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aeglita. Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aeglita. Scanning.. Virtualization."

When they showed up Ulrich and Odd were all ready fighting some of the monsters. "So did you miss us boys?" Aeglita said laughing.

"Miss you. Heck I would kiss you if we weren't busy fighting off these monsters." Odd said jokingly. "Laser Arrow." He took out a few of the Turantulas and about half the Hornets. "Uh oh. I ran out of arrows."

"Don't worry. Here comes a full supply." Jeremie said calmly. "There you go."

"Thanks. Laser arrow." He hit the other half of the Hornets destroying them. Meanwhile Ulrich was busy with the the rest of the Turantulas.

"Impact." He took out a few more. A few of them shot at him. "Super sprint." He dodged and then hit a couple more. "Triplicate." He had them all attack the Turantulas. He took out the last ones and then looked to see that Aeglita and Yumi finished off most of the Cankrelots. "Let me do the finishing touches. Impact."

"Oh great now he has the highest kill count I just know it." Odd said sadly with a little bit of humor in his voice.

"Hey quit complaining. Anyway here comes your vehicle Yumi. Ride to the edge of the sector and then I will call up the transporter to take you to Sector 5." The Hoverwing shows up and Yumi and Aeglita hop on.

"Here goes." They take off for the edge of the sector.

"I am typing in the code. Scipio. Make sure to watch out for the Scyphozoa. I am sure that XANA will send him to get you guys to do something."

They arrive in Sector 5. "Don't worry. We can handle him. Besides he ain't ever seen me like this before." Odd stated pounding his chest like King Kong and hissing like a cat.

They went through and hit the key. And then they went into the cyber sphere. "Ok then everything looks good so far. Now to check on the core of Lyoko."

"Oh I forgot to mention that with this new code I managed to create a Lyoko with no core. Basically XANA can't just delete Lyoko. Now go get William. He is still in there. Right now he is kinda like Aeglita used to be before she got her memories back. If his life points hit zero he will die."

"Oh great. It looks like now we have to find some way to save him."

"No actually all we need to do is materialize him once and then he will be back to normal."

"Right so he is in the core. I will find him." Ulrich said trying to show off.

"Actually we will all find him." They went down to the south pole of Sector 5 and went through the opening and flipped the switch.

"There he is." Odd pointed out William who was floating just above the hole. "Hey Jeremie got any idea how many life points he has left?"

"About twenty. Grab him now and go. I will open a tunnel to the Forest Sector and rematerialize him when you get there."

"Aye aye captain." Odd grabs him and jets off for the open tunnel. Everyone else follows. They reach the Forest Sector and go to a Way Tower. "Ok then here we are."

"Starting up his rematerialization. Code Earth."

William woke up in the scanner room. "Whoa where am I? Looks kinda like a labratory."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore cuz you won't remember a thing. Do it Jeremie." Odd stated as he pushed William into the Elevator.

"Return to the past now." Jeremie and the others had all ready taken their test and they just got their test scores back. "So how did you do Odd?"

"Ok I guess. I got a..." He looked down and then looked up at them with a huge grin. "I got a 89."

"Nice job. Well there is still some work to be done with Lyoko but we can do it together now. As for William lets leave him in the dark for a while longer."


	2. Bro

Episode 69 A Little Brotherly Love

It was the day before Halloween and Jeremie was busy with some examinations of Lyoko in the Factory when Odd came in to the room. "So what's up Jeremie? You gonna eat today or are you going to go on with not eating for a twentieth day?"

"I am sorry Odd. Do I worry you guys that much?"

"No I was just wondering if I could have your portion. Just kidding, yeah we're worried. Especially Aelita. Hey has XANA launched an attack yet?" Odd asked seeing the Super Scan.

"No I am trying to figure out a way to prevent XANA from getting into the four main sectors. That will make my job a lot easier. You see if he can't lauch an attack then I can have more time to try and find Franz Hopper in the Internet not to mention try and send you guys into the Internet."

"Oh yeah that's right. Well can't you wait till after you eat to worry about this?"

"No I have to stop XANA. Remember it is my fault for sending William to Lyoko that he can't remember and he destroyed Lyoko. On top of that I found something weird out. XANA isn't the same as he was in the past. He was a lot tougher in the beginning than he is now. It is almost as if he isn't the one that is launching the attacks."

"Hey can I know my scores from two weeks ago again?"

"Fine. You had a total of 70 kills and Ulrich had a total of 100. In one trip to Lyoko not to mention. Besides why would you want to hear about Ulrich doing better than you?"

"It is just so cool to hear how many monsters I finally got to get rid of after so long."

"Makes sense." He looked down at the keyboard. "All right. I guess I can get away from my computer for a long enough time to get something to eat. Besides I barely see you guys anymore especially Aelita."

"Oh yeah she wanted to ask you something so lets get going."

"Any idea what she wants to ask me?"

"No but I want to know if you like her."

"Yes I do. I would ask her out but I am nervous."

"So just ask her out before I have to hurt you!"

"Fine I will ask her out today."

They got to the lunchroom a few minutes before the others. Jeremie looked at all the food and started drooling. Rosa saw this and remembered him skipping all those meals. "Oh here honey. You need to eat more." She gave him twelve portions.

"Lucky you." Odd sneered.

"Hey don't blame me. It isn't my fault that I missed the last..." He stopped.

"Umm Jeremie techniquely it is your fault."

"That isn't why I stopped." He pointed to a few kids gathered at their table. "Who are they?"

"A few new students I was going tell you about."

"They look oddly farmiliar."

One of them looked over and saw Jeremie. "Oh I am sorry is this your table?"

"Yes it is. Who are you?"

"My name is Dan. This is my best buddy in the whole wide world his name is Todd. Oh and the girl over there is Cura. This dude over here is Rob H." Dan stated proudly as if he just one a trophy.

"What does the H stand for?" Odd asked.

"I don't want to tell anyone." Rob said. "Especially not you. Your hair is too goofy."

Odd put his hand over it trying to cover it embarressed. "It is Lyoko style." Jeremie hit Odd in the stomach. "Oh right. I meant to say Lyoko Onion Style."

Jeremie hit his forehead with his hand. "Is that the best you could come up with?"

Odd just smiled but then looked down embarressed. Todd stood up and put his arm around him. "Hey I like it. Maybe you could style my hair in the, what did you call it, Lyoko Onion Style." He said laughing a little. "But seriously you should let me borrow your hair gel so I can style it like that."

"Umm sure ok. I guess I can do that." He looked at the kid. "So where is your dorm?"

He smiled. "Right next to yours. I saw you leaving this morning for that old abandoned factory."

"Oh great they saw you going to the factory Odd." Ulrich said as he showed up. "Good to see you out from in front of a computer for once Einstein."

"Have you seen Aelita anywhere Ulrich?" Jeremie asked anxious to ask her out. Meanwhile he didn't see the guy behind him with his finger up to his nose under a mask signaling to the others to keep quiet.

"Oh yeah sure. She was right over there." He pointed to the guy in the mask to get Jeremie scared.

Jeremie set his tray down and then turned aournd hoping to see Aelita. He saw the guy in the mask and wet his pants. "Dang baby bro. I guess you should still wear diapers." The guy in the mask stated.

"Wait you just called me baby bro. Is that you Kurt?"

The dude removed his mask revealing the face of Jeremie's older brother. "Yep it is. How did you ever guess?" He said sarcastically.

At that moment Aelita tapped Jeremie on the shoulder and out of instinct he accidently flipped her over his shoulder. "Oh no. Aelita I am so sorry."

"It is ok. I saw the whole thing. I should have waited to do that." Aelita said laughing a little. "Mind if we talk alone sometime? Like now?"

"Sure lets go over there." When they got there Jeremie was blushing. "Aelita I want to say something to you."

"What is it Jeremie?"

"I like you and I would like to know if you would go out with me!" He shouted looking down with his arms down to his sides with his fists clenched from nerves.

Aelita blushed a little. "Well I was going to ask you what the math homework was."

"Oh man. I thought it was more than that."

Aelita grabbed his face and kissed his lips. "Just kidding. I was actually going to ask you out. And yes I will go out with you!" She shouted like he did but didn't do the same thing with her arms seeing as how she had her hands on his head holding him there.

Jeremie hugged her tightly. "Thank you Aelita."

"Why should you need to thank me? After all you have done to try and help me that is the least I can do. Besides I like you after all. But right now you might want to let go of me so I can breath."

"Whoops." He pulled away blushing. He held her hand and led her to the table.

"Woo hoo!!!!!!!! Go Romeo!!!!!!" Both Odd and Ulrich yelled at the same time.

However at that time Yumi showed up and tapped Ulrich on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you over there?"

"Sure lets go." He walked over there.

"Over the time we had off from Lyoko I was busy thinking about something."

"What is that?"

"Well after we had gotten Aelita's memories back I said something to you that I could tell hurt you on the inside even though it didn't show on the outside."

"What does all that mean exactly?" Ulrich asked curious.

"I was hiding something from you. I wanted to go out with you for quite some time now and I never wanted to actually ask you until the dance that you were about to go to Sissi with back when we managed to get Aelita's memories. After I thought about it I realized why you did. You saw me talking with William and thought that I had asked him to go with me. Well the truth is that when I said we should just stay friends I wasn't being truthful. Ulrich I mean..." She was hesitent.

"Yumi will you go out with me?" Ulrich stated knowing what she was about to say.

"Yes." She said as she slowly shook her head up and down.

Ulrich stood as high as he could and then leaned forward and kissed her. "Wow that makes two Romeos doesn't Odd." Todd said laughing.

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"Lucky guess."

"Well that is right. That is two Romeos." They started laughing.

"So why are you here bro?" Jeremie said to Kurt.

"Well the thing is that I am willing to help you with the _you know what_ situation finally."

"_You mean Lyoko?_" Jeremie whispered so no one else could hear.

He flicked his forehead. "Duh. Of course that's what I mean."

"Thank you. You can do whatever I can't do and we can probrably work at twice the speed now."

Aelita looked disappointedly at Jeremie. "Oh so now that you have help with Lyoko you are just going to forget about me!"

"No Aelita. That is the exact opposite of what I plan on doing. You see my brother is a genius like me. While he is working on Lyoko for me I can spend time with you." He said as he had his hands on her shoulders.

"Ok as long as I know you will spend more time with me and not as much time on the Super Computer."

"Don't worry he won't have to. Like he said. I can work on it while he spends time with you. Heck I bet I can even virtualize your friends." Kurt offered. "Oh and one more thing. I think they could use some help."

"What kind of help?"

"The help of more people on Lyoko. Like those four over there." He pointed to the new kids as they were waving and smiling.

"We knew all along!" Todd said laughing.

"Oh man, so I made a fool out of my self for no reason?" Odd said.

"Yeah pretty much." Todd said laughing. "But I still love the hair."

"Thanks Todd." Odd said. "Wow our names sound a lot alike."

"Yeah it is kinda freaky Odd." Todd stated just to point out how much their names sound alike.

"Ok then lets get a whole nother group of cell phones so we can get in touch easier." Ulrich suggested.

"All ready took care of that." Kurt said. "I had a feeling that you guys would get to this point so last night I added all the numbers to all the phones and I all ready scanned my buddies over there into Lyoko. Now when you take a, I believe you called it a, return trip to the past, they won't forget."

"Dang you had everything planned out didn't you?" Ulrich and Jeremie both stated amazed.

"Yep. I am a super genius." Kurt stated trying to be modest.

"Yeah he is almost as smart as me." Jeremie stated while he pointed his thumb at his own chest.

"Well I have also managed to figure out a way for someone to virtualize themself on Lyoko and devirtualize themself from Lyoko."

"That is simple. All they have to do is read my notes on virtualization to virtualize themself. As for devirtualizing themself's they can just be shot by a monster until they are devirtualized."

"I mean like devirtualize themself without being defeated on Lyoko."

"That is something that we could really use on Lyoko Jeremie." Aelita said holding his hand a little tighter as she put her other hand on top of his hand.

"Well then I guess then that I will be going to Lyoko myself." Jeremie stated smiling.

"Are you serious?" Everyone stated with surprised looks on their faces except for the new kids.

"But you hate going to Lyoko." Aelita said. "Why would you do that?"

"To help you guys fight even more." Jeremie stated just before he kissed Aelita on the cheek.

"Thanks Jeremie. I wonder what you will be like on Lyoko." Aelita said.

"Well you might want to hold that thought. When I was virtualizing myself I accidently hit a button that screwed up the images. You might not even recognize yourselves let alone eachother."

"We will just have to wait and see won't we." Jeremie said cheerfully.

"Nothing cheers me up like a little brotherly love." Kurt said. "That is another reason I am here. Just to see you bro." With that he gave Jeremie a big brotherly hug. "Tomorrow we will virtualize you on Lyoko."

"Sounds like a plan." Jeremie stated happily.

"Lets do this!" The whole group of kids shouted as they sat down and ate lunch and Jeremie gulped most of the food down since he hadn't eaten for almost three weeks.

Odd looked at Jeremie as he was eating. "Whoa take it easy buddy! You gotta slow down if you are gonna taste anything!"

"I don't think he really needs to taste it as long as it gets to his stomach." Ulrich said with a laugh.

They all started laughing but at that moment the bell rang. "Talk to you all tomorrow since we will all be able to see eachother tomorrow in lunch but not in class since we don't have classes together yet. See I can figure out how to break into a computer to give us all dorms near eachother but it is harder to change classes."

"Right then. Tomorrow." The gang left and that was it for the day. Jeremie went to bed thinking about actually going to Lyoko and see Aelita on it. "I can't wait." And with that he drifted off to sleep.

Episode 69 A Little Brotherly Love

It was the day before Halloween and Jeremie was busy with some examinations of Lyoko in the Factory when Odd came in to the room. "So what's up Jeremie? You gonna eat today or are you going to go on with not eating for a twentieth day?"

"I am sorry Odd. Do I worry you guys that much?"

"No I was just wondering if I could have your portion. Just kidding, yeah we're worried. Especially Aelita. Hey has XANA launched an attack yet?" Odd asked seeing the Super Scan.

"No I am trying to figure out a way to prevent XANA from getting into the four main sectors. That will make my job a lot easier. You see if he can't lauch an attack then I can have more time to try and find Franz Hopper in the Internet not to mention try and send you guys into the Internet."

"Oh yeah that's right. Well can't you wait till after you eat to worry about this?"

"No I have to stop XANA. Remember it is my fault for sending William to Lyoko that he can't remember and he destroyed Lyoko. On top of that I found something weird out. XANA isn't the same as he was in the past. He was a lot tougher in the beginning than he is now. It is almost as if he isn't the one that is launching the attacks."

"Hey can I know my scores from two weeks ago again?"

"Fine. You had a total of 70 kills and Ulrich had a total of 100. In one trip to Lyoko not to mention. Besides why would you want to hear about Ulrich doing better than you?"

"It is just so cool to hear how many monsters I finally got to get rid of after so long."

"Makes sense." He looked down at the keyboard. "All right. I guess I can get away from my computer for a long enough time to get something to eat. Besides I barely see you guys anymore especially Aelita."

"Oh yeah she wanted to ask you something so lets get going."

"Any idea what she wants to ask me?"

"No but I want to know if you like her."

"Yes I do. I would ask her out but I am nervous."

"So just ask her out before I have to hurt you!"

"Fine I will ask her out today."

They got to the lunchroom a few minutes before the others. Jeremie looked at all the food and started drooling. Rosa saw this and remembered him skipping all those meals. "Oh here honey. You need to eat more." She gave him twelve portions.

"Lucky you." Odd sneered.

"Hey don't blame me. It isn't my fault that I missed the last..." He stopped.

"Umm Jeremie techniquely it is your fault."

"That isn't why I stopped." He pointed to a few kids gathered at their table. "Who are they?"

"A few new students I was going tell you about."

"They look oddly farmiliar."

One of them looked over and saw Jeremie. "Oh I am sorry is this your table?"

"Yes it is. Who are you?"

"My name is Dan. This is my best buddy in the whole wide world his name is Todd. Oh and the girl over there is Cura. This dude over here is Rob H." Dan stated proudly as if he just one a trophy.

"What does the H stand for?" Odd asked.

"I don't want to tell anyone." Rob said. "Especially not you. Your hair is too goofy."

Odd put his hand over it trying to cover it embarressed. "It is Lyoko style." Jeremie hit Odd in the stomach. "Oh right. I meant to say Lyoko Onion Style."

Jeremie hit his forehead with his hand. "Is that the best you could come up with?"

Odd just smiled but then looked down embarressed. Todd stood up and put his arm around him. "Hey I like it. Maybe you could style my hair in the, what did you call it, Lyoko Onion Style." He said laughing a little. "But seriously you should let me borrow your hair gel so I can style it like that."

"Umm sure ok. I guess I can do that." He looked at the kid. "So where is your dorm?"

He smiled. "Right next to yours. I saw you leaving this morning for that old abandoned factory."

"Oh great they saw you going to the factory Odd." Ulrich said as he showed up. "Good to see you out from in front of a computer for once Einstein."

"Have you seen Aelita anywhere Ulrich?" Jeremie asked anxious to ask her out. Meanwhile he didn't see the guy behind him with his finger up to his nose under a mask signaling to the others to keep quiet.

"Oh yeah sure. She was right over there." He pointed to the guy in the mask to get Jeremie scared.

Jeremie set his tray down and then turned aournd hoping to see Aelita. He saw the guy in the mask and wet his pants. "Dang baby bro. I guess you should still wear diapers." The guy in the mask stated.

"Wait you just called me baby bro. Is that you Kurt?"

The dude removed his mask revealing the face of Jeremie's older brother. "Yep it is. How did you ever guess?" He said sarcastically.

At that moment Aelita tapped Jeremie on the shoulder and out of instinct he accidently flipped her over his shoulder. "Oh no. Aelita I am so sorry."

"It is ok. I saw the whole thing. I should have waited to do that." Aelita said laughing a little. "Mind if we talk alone sometime? Like now?"

"Sure lets go over there." When they got there Jeremie was blushing. "Aelita I want to say something to you."

"What is it Jeremie?"

"I like you and I would like to know if you would go out with me!" He shouted looking down with his arms down to his sides with his fists clenched from nerves.

Aelita blushed a little. "Well I was going to ask you what the math homework was."

"Oh man. I thought it was more than that."

Aelita grabbed his face and kissed his lips. "Just kidding. I was actually going to ask you out. And yes I will go out with you!" She shouted like he did but didn't do the same thing with her arms seeing as how she had her hands on his head holding him there.

Jeremie hugged her tightly. "Thank you Aelita."

"Why should you need to thank me? After all you have done to try and help me that is the least I can do. Besides I like you after all. But right now you might want to let go of me so I can breath."

"Whoops." He pulled away blushing. He held her hand and led her to the table.

"Woo hoo!!!!!!!! Go Romeo!!!!!!" Both Odd and Ulrich yelled at the same time.

However at that time Yumi showed up and tapped Ulrich on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you over there?"

"Sure lets go." He walked over there.

"Over the time we had off from Lyoko I was busy thinking about something."

"What is that?"

"Well after we had gotten Aelita's memories back I said something to you that I could tell hurt you on the inside even though it didn't show on the outside."

"What does all that mean exactly?" Ulrich asked curious.

"I was hiding something from you. I wanted to go out with you for quite some time now and I never wanted to actually ask you until the dance that you were about to go to Sissi with back when we managed to get Aelita's memories. After I thought about it I realized why you did. You saw me talking with William and thought that I had asked him to go with me. Well the truth is that when I said we should just stay friends I wasn't being truthful. Ulrich I mean..." She was hesitent.

"Yumi will you go out with me?" Ulrich stated knowing what she was about to say.

"Yes." She said as she slowly shook her head up and down.

Ulrich stood as high as he could and then leaned forward and kissed her. "Wow that makes two Romeos doesn't Odd." Todd said laughing.

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"Lucky guess."

"Well that is right. That is two Romeos." They started laughing.

"So why are you here bro?" Jeremie said to Kurt.

"Well the thing is that I am willing to help you with the _you know what_ situation finally."

"_You mean Lyoko?_" Jeremie whispered so no one else could hear.

He flicked his forehead. "Duh. Of course that's what I mean."

"Thank you. You can do whatever I can't do and we can probrably work at twice the speed now."

Aelita looked disappointedly at Jeremie. "Oh so now that you have help with Lyoko you are just going to forget about me!"

"No Aelita. That is the exact opposite of what I plan on doing. You see my brother is a genius like me. While he is working on Lyoko for me I can spend time with you." He said as he had his hands on her shoulders.

"Ok as long as I know you will spend more time with me and not as much time on the Super Computer."

"Don't worry he won't have to. Like he said. I can work on it while he spends time with you. Heck I bet I can even virtualize your friends." Kurt offered. "Oh and one more thing. I think they could use some help."

"What kind of help?"

"The help of more people on Lyoko. Like those four over there." He pointed to the new kids as they were waving and smiling.

"We knew all along!" Todd said laughing.

"Oh man, so I made a fool out of my self for no reason?" Odd said.

"Yeah pretty much." Todd said laughing. "But I still love the hair."

"Thanks Todd." Odd said. "Wow our names sound a lot alike."

"Yeah it is kinda freaky Odd." Todd stated just to point out how much their names sound alike.

"Ok then lets get a whole nother group of cell phones so we can get in touch easier." Ulrich suggested.

"All ready took care of that." Kurt said. "I had a feeling that you guys would get to this point so last night I added all the numbers to all the phones and I all ready scanned my buddies over there into Lyoko. Now when you take a, I believe you called it a, return trip to the past, they won't forget."

"Dang you had everything planned out didn't you?" Ulrich and Jeremie both stated amazed.

"Yep. I am a super genius." Kurt stated trying to be modest.

"Yeah he is almost as smart as me." Jeremie stated while he pointed his thumb at his own chest.

"Well I have also managed to figure out a way for someone to virtualize themself on Lyoko and devirtualize themself from Lyoko."

"That is simple. All they have to do is read my notes on virtualization to virtualize themself. As for devirtualizing themself's they can just be shot by a monster until they are devirtualized."

"I mean like devirtualize themself without being defeated on Lyoko."

"That is something that we could really use on Lyoko Jeremie." Aelita said holding his hand a little tighter as she put her other hand on top of his hand.

"Well then I guess then that I will be going to Lyoko myself." Jeremie stated smiling.

"Are you serious?" Everyone stated with surprised looks on their faces except for the new kids.

"But you hate going to Lyoko." Aelita said. "Why would you do that?"

"To help you guys fight even more." Jeremie stated just before he kissed Aelita on the cheek.

"Thanks Jeremie. I wonder what you will be like on Lyoko." Aelita said.

"Well you might want to hold that thought. When I was virtualizing myself I accidently hit a button that screwed up the images. You might not even recognize yourselves let alone eachother."

"We will just have to wait and see won't we." Jeremie said cheerfully.

"Nothing cheers me up like a little brotherly love." Kurt said. "That is another reason I am here. Just to see you bro." With that he gave Jeremie a big brotherly hug. "Tomorrow we will virtualize you on Lyoko."

"Sounds like a plan." Jeremie stated happily.

"Lets do this!" The whole group of kids shouted as they sat down and ate lunch and Jeremie gulped most of the food down since he hadn't eaten for almost three weeks.

Odd looked at Jeremie as he was eating. "Whoa take it easy buddy! You gotta slow down if you are gonna taste anything!"

"I don't think he really needs to taste it as long as it gets to his stomach." Ulrich said with a laugh.

They all started laughing but at that moment the bell rang. "Talk to you all tomorrow since we will all be able to see eachother tomorrow in lunch but not in class since we don't have classes together yet. See I can figure out how to break into a computer to give us all dorms near eachother but it is harder to change classes."

"Right then. Tomorrow." The gang left and that was it for the day. Jeremie went to bed thinking about actually going to Lyoko and see Aelita on it. "I can't wait." And with that he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Jeremie's Lyoko

Episode 70 Jeremie's Real Plunge

Jeremie woke up in a daze the day of Holloween and he was feeling a little sick to his stomach. "Maybe I should have slown down on eating all that food." He looked in the mirror and he looked fine. "Oh maybe I should put on my costume." He put it on and he looked like the Grim Reaper.

Todd now had the same style hair as Odd but his had a green dot in the middle. Odd walked into Jeremie's room with all the kids in the group and freaked out when he saw Jeremie with the sythe, skull face, and robe. "Jeeze Jeremie that really scared me."

"It scared all of us Odd." Ulrich said as he shook his head no at Odd. He then looked over at Yumi as he was holding her hand. "Why won't you ask your parents if you can live in the dorms?"

"I all ready told you Ulrich. They won't say yes because they are afraid that I will begin to miss them."

"Well you could always go and visit them. They are pretty close to the school you know. Besides, when summer comes you will have to go and I will have to say good bye for a whole two months." He looked down and then looked back at her. "I would see you during the summer but not as often since I always end up with summer school."

"I will ask them tonight. Ok Ulrich. I will ask just for you sweetie." They both leaned towards eachother and kissed.

"Ok Romeo. Ever since yesterday in lunch you two have been inseparable. I swear if I had a crow bar I would use it to spread you guys apart for a little bit." Odd said holding his head.

"Hey you guys. Glad to see you all here." Jeremie said happily. He took off his mask and went over to give Aeglita a kiss.

She blushed a little as she held her lips. "Thanks for that."

"Don't mention it."

"Hey listen up you guys." Kurt said clearing his throat. "I think it is time for Jeremie to take his real plunge into Lyoko." He looked at his own laptop. "And in good timing seeing as how XANA is launching an attack. I will send Aeglita and Jeremie in last."

"Lets get to the factory then." Jeremie stated putting his fist in the air. He took off his robe and put down his sythe. He started running to the factory. He got there before everyone else. Kurt got there just before Aeglita. "Virtualize me now." Jeremie whined like a kid who wanted candy in a store when their parents kept saying no.

"You have to wait." He looked over at the others. "Listen I did some remodeling. There are more scanners now."

"Are you serious?" Todd and Odd both said.

"Yes. So now everyone but Jeremie and Aeglita can go down to the scanner room." Kurt started up the procceedure.

"Ok we are all ready to go." Odd said as he looked at all seven scanners.

"Then here we go." He started typing in the codes. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Todd, Transfer Dan, Transfer Cura, Transfer Rob. Scanners. Scanning... Virtualization. You will all be in the Ice Sector."

The entire gang all arrived in the Ice Sector un harmed and all looked like their normal selves. "I don't get it. I thought we would recognize ourselves." Odd said disappointed since he was still a big purple cat.

"I said you might not. Now I am sending baby bro and Aeglita." Kurt signaled to Aeglita and Jeremie to go down.

"We are ready for you to send us bro. Can't wait to see you on Lyoko Aeglita." Jeremie said.

"Same here."

"Ok now then. Transfer Jeremie, Transfer Aeglita. Scanner Jeremie, Scanner Aeglita. Scanning.. Virtualization."

Aeglita showed up looking the same as always and Jeremie showed up at last. "Hey guys." Aeglita said just before Jeremie landed.

He looked like a midevil knight with two hands and no apparent weapons. "Sweet. I am actually here on Lyoko."

"Hey no fair. He looks way cooler than me. How come I am the only one who is a big purple cat?" Odd stated whiningly.

Todd looked over at him. "Hey just be happy that you aren't a big Green Cat." He said laughing at himself. "Besides with all that armor he probrably goes way slow."

Jeremie ran as fast as he could. He went as fast as Ulrich did with a super sprint. "Hey that is pretty cool. But why didn't he say Super Sprint?" Ulrich stated going a little faster trying to catch up to Jeremie.

He stopped when he saw a bunch of Mega Tanks. "Oh great. I have no weapons and I am about to be attacked by Mega Tanks." He looked down at his hands. He clenched them into fists as he ran at all of the Mega Tanks.

"Hey bro you might want to slow down. There are about Two Hundred Mega Tanks. Boy has XANA been busy." Kurt stated shocked.

As the Mega Tanks saw Jeremie they kept their sheild like bodies closed up not knowing about what Jeremie could do. Jeremie punched a Mega Tank right in the middle and his hand became a huge energy sword. It cut through the Mega Tank's Sheild and destroyed it giving Jeremie enough time to get out of the way but still got hit by the explosion. "Ahhh."

"Hey bro. Your life points just went down by two. That armor of yours must prevent them from damaging you too badly."

"Sweet. This armor helps me out a lot. Now for the rest of these Mega Tanks." He jumped back a little and made his energy sword again. He chared it up and sent out a beam big enough to attack all the Mega Tanks at once. It sliced through all their armor and destroyed every last one of them. "That was easy."

"Ahh man. Now with Jeremie on Lyoko we won't get to fight as much." Odd whined taking out about twenty Hornets. Todd was able to do some of the attacks that Odd could do only he could control the easier.

"I know what you mean." Ulrich stated as he and Dan who looked a like on Lyoko were fighting off the attacks of about fourty Turantulas. "Dan want to give me hand? I mean after all you have two swords. You blonde haired son of a gun." Dan simply nodded and took out about ten of the Turantulas.

"Flash Vision." He saw an in coming attack of about three hundred more Mega Tanks. "You guys more Mega Tanks coming in." He hit more Hornets then Odd did.

"Oh great so the new guy has my powers and more control and is even doing better than me." He hit his forehead. "This is horrible." Odd stated.

"Actually for all of you originals I managed to upgrade your weapons, powers and give you some new ones as well. As for you baby bro you will have to wait."

"No problem. I like this the way it is now." He said as finished off the new Mega Tanks and then finished off the Hornets and Turantulas. "I wonder what other powers I have." He held out his other hand and it too became a blade. "Sweet." He thought hard about his dream the night before. "You guys. This is how I pictured myself last night in my dream."

"Well that explains it. Now remember the rest of your dream and maybe you will remember everything about yourself on Lyoko." Kurt said laughing.

"Ok then." He remembered his dream. In it his arms could also become shields. "Ok then I guess I could try that. Hey Odd shoot at me."

"Ok then fine but you are gonna wish I hadn't." He aimed for him in the head. "Take this. Laser Arrow."

Jeremie held up his arm and it became a shield that deflected Odd's arrow right back at him. "Sweet."

"Yeah well it isn't sweet for me. I just got clobbered by my own attack."

"Sorry anyway apparantly I have all sorts of cool abilities." He looked at them. "Like this. Transport." He appeared behind Odd and hit him. "How ya doing?" He looked up at the rest of the group. "Poccession." He poccessed Odd. "Hey Look at me. I am a big stupid Purple Cat with no real Powers." He left Odd's body. "Transformation." He turned into an exact replica of Odd. Then he turned back after managing to shoot a couple of Laser Arrows. "Oh and I can do something like Ulrich too. Nintenulate." He became Nine Jeremies each with the same powers. "Pretty cool huh."

"My head hurts." Odd said. "So what are our new powers?"

"You will find out tomorrow. I am still working out all the bugs. As for now get to that tower." He looked at the super Scan. "Uh oh. Aeglita maybe you and Jeremie should go to the Mountain Sector and let Rob deactivate the tower in the Ice Sector."

"Wait can he do that?" Jeremie asked confused.

"I will explain later but you two have to get to the Mountain Sector now so you can deactivate the tower."

"How many monters are there?" Jeremie asked.

"About twenty Turantulas." Kurt said.

"Lets go Aeglita." Jermie said.

"Ok then. But I can't go as fast as you can."

"Oh and that reminds. Here comes your new vehicle. It is kinda like a chariete. Sorry bro but you are going to be the one pulling the ropes. Aeglita gets to ride."

"Fine whatever. With my strength and speed we will be there in no time."

The vehicle showed up and Aeglita got on as Jermie put the rope in his mouth. He pulled it at high speeds and they reached the way tower in no time at all. He jumped down and they wound up in the Mountain Sector. "Here we are." Aeglita said seeing more monsters. "Oh no they are blocking the tower."

"No problem. Here comes your separate vehicle Aeglita. Jeremie you clear out a path for her."

"No problem. Just point and I will slice." He started attacking the Turantulas and as they attacked him back he only took little damage. "Oh come on you are going to have to do better than that." He started attacking more and more as more Mega Tanks rolled in.

Aeglita got into the Mountain Tower just in time and at the same time Rob got into the Ice Sector Tower. They both placed their hands on the interface. "Aeglita Code Lyoko." "Rob Code Lyoko." Both towers were deactivated.

"I am bringing you guys back in." He started typing in the codes. "Materialize now." He let the Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Rob, Todd, Dan, and Cura come back first.

"I didn't know you could deactivate a tower on there Rob." Ulrich said.

"He will tell you all later."

"Bringing in the last two." He typed in the codes. "Materialize now." He brought back in Aeglita and Jeremie.

"That was too cool." Jeremie said.

"I know." Aeglita said giving him a hug. "You were so tough."

"Hey you guys get up here so I can explain everything to you and give us enough time for the Holloween Dance."

"Oh right." They all took the elavator up to him.

"Well you all know that Rob can deactivate a tower on Lyoko the reason for that is because he is a lot more like Aeglita then you think."

"How so?" Aeglita asked.

"Well he is your older brother." He looked down with his hands clenched together. "The H in his name stands for Hopper. He was born here on Earth and he was sent into the original virsion of Lyoko. It was called Ryon. Anyway Your father forgot about him when he turned off Ryon. But I was able to get him all back. His memories and everything else. Well that should be enough for tonight. So lets get to that Dance."

Aeglita looked shocked at Rob but then smiled and nodded. "Now I have a brother here on Earth. This is so great."

"Hey sis. Could you not call me Rob? Oh and please don't give me any hugs."

"OK then what would you like me to call you big brother?" She said sounding like a little kid who idolizes everything there older sibling does.

"Just call me bro."

"Ok then bro." Aeglita said giggling.

They all went to the dance and both Odd and Todd didn't have any one to dance with meanwhile Kurt was dancing with a couple of girls at the same time.

"I don't get it. Oh well. Soda?" Odd asked Todd. Todd just nodded.

"Hey Yumi do you want to dance?" Ulrich asked.

"Let me call my folks first. I want to ask them if I can stay in the dorms."

"Ok then I will wait up in the front of the gym near the dj's table."

"Thanks. Be there shortly." She called up her parents. "Hey mom. I was wondering if I could stay in the dorms as a boarding school student."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"So I can see my friends more often in the summer."

"Fine I guess you can but you better find a roomate and fast other wise it is a no."

"No problem. I have someone in mind all ready."

"If it is that Ulrich boy then no. I mean he is ok but you shall not stay in a boys room."

"I meant Aeglita."

"Oh well in that case go ahead."

"Thank you mom. I will stop by tomorrow after school and give you a great big hug. Bye." She hung up the phone. She went over and grabbed Ulrich's hand. She didn't have a smile on her face.

"Oh I guess they said no." He as they began to dance.

She let a big smile cross her face. "Actually they said yes."

"All right. That means that we will have more time to spend together."

"I know." She looked down at Ulrich and she heard her favorite song. "This is my favorite song."

"Mine too."

"Lets make it our song."

"Lets." He danced with her until the end of the song and at the end he dipped her and kissed her softly on the lips.

Later that night Aeglita set up a sleeping bag on the ground. "We will get your bed in here tomorrow after school." Aeglita said.

"Ok. Man that was a blast on Lyoko today wasn't it?"

"It sure was." She said with a yawn. "Lets go to bed. Night." She laid down.

"Night." Yumi felt right at home and fell right asleep.


	4. Powers

Episode 71 Trick Or Treat XANA

It was the day after Halloween and as tradition any kid who went to Cadic Academy would get the day off so they could trick or treat. "So Aelita, what are you going to be?" Jeremie asked all ready in his costume.

"An elf." Aelita stated very calmly.

"Why is that?"

"Because I am an elf on Lyoko and I was an elf on my last Halloween with my father."

"Makes sense."

"Hey guys." Yumi said stretching and yawning.

"Oh hey Yumi. Did you sleep well last night?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah I slept just fine. Plus sleeping on the floor helped straighten out my back."

"That is great news. So do you know what you are going to be for your trick or treating tonight?" Aelita asked. She was very curious.

"Well I am going to be a vampire queen." She said striking a sorta pose.

"If you keep that up you will be just like Sissi." Jeremie said with a bit of a laugh.

Aelita hit him in the stomach. "That is worse than death." She looked over at Yumi. "Who is your king? Is he by any chance Ulrich?"

"Who else would it be?" Yumi asked in a "duh" type of tone.

"Odd." Aelita suggested laughing.

"No chance Aelita. If anything Odd would be the vampire court jesture." He looked over at Yumi. "Any idea what Odd is going to be anyway?"

"Yeah. He and Todd are going as Romeo and Juliet."

"Let me guess. Odd is Juliet." Jeremie stated unsurprised.

Ulrich walked up behind Yumi as they were talking about Odd's costume. "He better be. He went and out and bought the Juliet costume this morning after he woke up. It is bad enough for a guy to buy something that isn't for himself. But if he buys something for another guy than it is a little more than creepy."

Yumi freaked out when she saw that Ulrich was all ready in his costume and make up. "Whoa! You really scared me!"

"I thought you would have all ready been in your costume by now."

"I am getting there. Actually since you all ready got your stuff on would you like to help me with my make up?"

Ulrich had a strange smile on his face like an, "ewww," type of face but then he smiled. "Fine then. I guess I can help. I mean after all. If you are going to be my queen you should look like it." He said as he smiled.

She grabbed his hand and led him back to her dorm. She got out the make up and handed some of it to him. "There, you can do my eyes."

"Ok then." He did her make up for her eyes while she did her own lips. She had some fake blood coming off of them. They then made her face pale like a vampire's. Soon they were done with the make up and then Ulrich walked out so she could put on her costume. "She should be done shortly."

"Good." Jeremie stated. "Did you enjoy putting her make up on her?"

"Not really. But you know what, I would do anything for her."

Yumi walked out with her crown on and her vampire royal outfit on just like Ulrich. "How do I look?"

"Perfect for a vampire queen." Ulrich said with a smile.

"Ok now for the rest of the gang." Yumi said as she looked around for Dan and Cura.

Dan walked up wearing an outfit that made him look like a zombie warrior from a video game. "Hey dude. Nice fangs."

"Thanks. Nice uh... whatever your accessories are." Ulrich said somewhat confused.

"You probrably mean the hanging jaw." Dan pointed to the fake jaw that was hanging from one side.

"Oh yeah that is exactly what he meant." Cura said as she slapped him on the back.

"Oh hey Cura, what are you supposed to be?" They all asked seeing as she wasn't dressed up.

"I am not going. I am going to stay here and study." Cura said as she simply started walking off. "Besides. I think that we should all stay here just in case XANA launches an attack."

"Good point. But I think we can take it easy. Besides my bro is still working on the bugs with the new powers, weapons, and vehicles." Jeremie said with a smile. "I am sure he can handle it. Has anyone seen Rob?"

"Not since last night after we came out of Lyoko." Cura said with a bit of concern. "I am sure we will see him later."

"Well we better go find Odd and Todd before they start kissing to bring the part of being Romeo and Juliet to life." Jeremie said laughing.

"Don't worry about it. We all ready agreed not to take it that far." Todd said laughing as he walked up to the group. "I wonder what is taking my Juliet so long." He said with another laugh.

"Here I am my Romeo!" Odd said laughing insanely as he struck a pose.

"Hey Jeremie I got a question for you." Ulrich said laughing a little.

"Oh yeah what is that?"

"What do you get when you put two idiots in costumes?"

"I don't know what?"

"Two guys going trick or treating as Romeo and Juliet." He said laughing.

Everyone started laughing including Odd and Todd who didn't understand it was about them. Soon everyone's phones starting ringing. "Hey you guys I have good news. Get to the factory now!" Kurt yelled as he hung up.

"Well you heard him. I hope it is about our upgrades." Odd said with cheer.

"Imagine that. I bet everyone is thinking the same thing as Odd for once." Ulrich said with a bit of a chuckle. Soon they all reached the factory.

"Ahh good to see all of you in here now. Jeremie you will be staying here as well as my gang. As for the others. You all will go down and I will scan you while downloading your upgrades." Kurt said with a bit of a smile.

"Ok now I'm psyched." Odd said as he went to the elevator.

"Hey don't get too comfortable." Ulrich said as he and Yumi went into the elevator as well.

"I will be sending you all to Lyoko though so don't worry." Kurt said.

"Oh great. See ya in a few Jeremie." Aelita said as she went into the elevator.

The four of them went down and stood in the scanners. "Ok we're ready Big Einstein! I mean Kurt!" Odd shouted with a laugh.

"Ok. Beginning the procceedure." He started typing in some new codes. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita. Scanners. Downloading." He looked back at the rest of the group. "This could take some time. I gave them a whole lot of upgrades." He looked back at the screen. "It is only at about 30 percent. I hope it finishes soon. Knowing XANA he might try an attack while I am busy with this. It stinks cuz right now I can't send anyone else to Lyoko because all the machine power is going into the download." He looked back at the screen. "Oh now it is at 80 percent. At least it is moving along." He started to look at the super scan on Jeremie's Labtop. "Uh oh. Just what I feared. XANA's launching an attack. But now the download is at 96 percent. It is all going good."

"Why don't you just stop the download and send them into Lyoko?" Todd asked.

"Well if I did that then they would not only lose their upgrades but also they would lose their current weapons and powers. It is taking up a lot of the machine resources. 99 percent now. Come on just one more percent. 100 percent. That is it. Download complete. Hurry up and get to the scanners. They may need you." He hit the button. "Virtualization."

"Hey I don't get it. You upgrade me and you can't give me a different look!" Odd whined.

"Sorry but here come some monsters. Odd try to use some of your new weapons."

"Like what?" He held his arm up. "Oh no just my luck. Mega Tanks." He was ready.

"Say speed arrow when they open up their shell."

"Ok but I don't know why you would have me say that." He looked at one of them and then it opened up. "Here goes nothing. Speed Arrow!" He shot an arrow that went so fast the Mega Tank couldn't close back up. "All right. I like these arrows."

"They aren't the only new ones. You also have acurate arrows that when fired at an enemy won't stop till they hit the eye on their body. So if a Mega Tank were to close up your arrow would sit there and wait for them to open back up and hit them head on. Oh there are also your fire arrows. You probrably can guess at what they do. Then there are you explosion arrows. Again simple to figure out. Oh and you can also transform like Jeremie." He looked at the screen. "Ulrich your sword as some new types of attacks." He looked at it. "Try to use them."

"What are they called?"

"Boomerang slash. Just say it and then throw it at your enemies."

"Ok then. Boomerang Slash!" He threw his Saber at the at the hornest that were coming in. It hit every one of them. The Saber came back. "Sweet!"

"You have more but I am trying to stop the extra junk from coming up. Ok now try a beam."

"Do I just say Beam?" With that his sword let out a huge beam. "I like this one."

"Don't get too excited. There is one more bug in that attack I wan't able to get out. The longer you keep that beam attack going the more life points you will lose." He looked at his life point count. "Don't worry though. It is only five life points a minute."

"Oh good. That is great for me but what about more? Do I have anymore powers? Do I have anymore weapons?"

"Yes actually. Your fists. Your strength has been increased. In fact all of your guys's strength has been increased. Oh and also your speed. Unfortunately for you Odd I couldn't increase inteligence."

"Oh ha ha. Your lucky you aren't in Lyoko right now. I would have to Laser Arrow you."

"Odd that didn't make any sense." Ulrich said laughing a little.

"All right I will skip the small talk and deminstrations. Yumi you now have a blade type of attack with your fan. All you have to do is hold on to your fans as you swing them and then they will make blades out of the wind. Your other new ability is a simple one. You can control your Telekenesis easier. You Aelita have a pulse cannon. It is like your energy sphere only stronger and much more efficient. You also have a cloning ability so you can deactive multiple towers." He looked back at the super scan. "Oh and it is a good thing too. XANA has activated three towers."

"I think we will need some help." Aelita said.

"All right I am sending in Jeremie and Rob. The rest of you will have to sit this one out."

Jeremie and Rob both went down to the scanner room. "Ok we're ready!"

"Transfer Jeremie, Transfer Rob. Scanner Jeremie, Scanner Rob. Scanning.. Virtualization."

"Ok we're here." Jeremie said calmly.

"Good now. Aelita and Jeremie go for the Forest Sector. And Aelita leave about ten clones behind. Then Rob and Odd go to the Mountain Sector."

"Right. On our way." They all took off for their own directions. Aelita and Jeremie reached the Way Tower to the Forest Sector.

"Lets go." Jermie said.

"Right behind you Jeremie." Aelita said. They went through the Tower and wound up in the Forest Sector. "Ok then Lets get to that Tower." She found it. Near it was the Scyphozoa. "Oh no. This guy again."

"It seems you guys have bigger problems. The third tower was a distraction. XANA is going after Sector Five."

"But Jeremie said it didn't have a core." Odd said as he blasted away a few more Mega Tanks. "Exploding Arrow."

"Yes but if XANA can get Aelita to put in a special code in all four of the Way Towers of the main sectors then he can get the Core of Lyoko back. And that means bye bye Lyoko."

"I'll take care of the Scyphozoa. Energy Blast." Jeremie said as he let out a huge beam right after he was finished charging that cut all the Scyphozoa's limbs off. It ran away. "Aelita go. You have to deactivate the tower." Jeremie said as Aelita got to the tower. He stood by it and watched her go in to deactivate it.

She walked into the center of the tower and it lifted her up to the interface. She placed her hand on it. "Aelita, Code, Lyoko." The tower was deactivated. "There we go. Now for the next tower." At that moment XANA launched his full attack.

"Oh no." Kurt stood up and looked to see there were three Todds. "Oh great. Which one is the real one?" He looked at the screen. "Guys hurry up. It looks like XANA might go for the Tower in Sector Five. Also there are three Todds here. No doubt that two of them are XANA's polymorphic ghosts."

"Oh great. So I guess XANA knows who is the really good looking one around here." The real Todd said with a laugh.

On Lyoko all of Aelita's clones got destroyed. "Aelita. I have some bad news. Your clones all disappeared before getting to the Tower."

"That is fine. I will just have to go to the Ice Sector and deactivate it myself."

"Oh great Yumi. Now we have all these monsters to deal with and so much time." Ulrich said sarcasticly. "I am gonna like using my new powers." He held out his sword towards a couple of Turantulas. "Hey boys. Take a taste of my Beam!" He shot a beam out of his sword that destroyed the monsters. "I love it!" He looked over at Yumi. "Almost as much as I love you."

Yumi blushed. "Hey Kurt. How are things going for Odd and Rob?"

Odd got blasted. "Well Odd has twenty life points left. And Rob..." Rob got blasted and devirtualized. "Aelita. More bad news. Rob just got devertualized. It looks like you will have to deactivate the towers yourself."

"No problem. As long as I don't get devirtualized."

"Hey by the way. XANA says a couple of things." One of the Todds said. "This is the Trick. Now here comes the Treat." He got in front of the Super Computer after knocking down Kurt. "I will just have to devirtualize one of the Lyoko Warriors and then it is bye bye Aelita. So say good bye Jeremie."

Meanwhile the real Todd knocked him out of the chair. "Hey you may be able to imitate me but you will never be as good as the real original. Hurry Aelita. Get rid of one of these guys."

"I am on my way to the Forest Sector." She said as Jeremie picked her up and ran for the Way Tower to go to the Forest Sector. "We're here."

"And just in time. Shield!" Odd stopped one of the blasts from a Hornet. "Hurry and get to that Tower. No Scyphozoa in sight though." Odd turned to show them the Tower and got blasted. "Oh that shows me to turn my back on an enemy. Bye bye." He was devirtualized.

"Hurry Aelita. I will cover you." Jeremie said as he circled around Aelita with his shield up. Aelita eventually reached the Tower.

"Aelita Code Lyoko." She came back out and then one of the Todds disappeared.

"Great now it is a little more even. Lets go you two bit phoney." Todd put up his fists. The other Todd did also. "You have taste I will give you that. For turning into me."

"Hey I couldn't have been Ulrich. He is on Lyoko."

"OK now you hit below the belt." He went over and hit the ghost with a bar. It nearly phazed through the ghost. "Ahh man. Why didn't anyone tell me about this?"

"No worry Todd. I am almost at the Ice Sector's Tower." Aelita said.

"Right this way Princess." Ulrich said as he pointed to the Tower. "Better hurry."

Aelita got to the tower and deactivated it. "Well that is it. Now Kurt if you don't mind. Could you devirtualize us?"

"Yeah you guys through the monkey wrench in XANA's plan for today. He stopped his possible take over of the Tower in Sector Five." Kurt put in the code and rematerialized them. "Great job today. So who wants to go trick or treating?"

"No thanks Kurt. I had enough tricks today. And way too many treats." Todd said.

"We're wiped from Lyoko." Ulrich stated for the others that went to Lyoko.

"I guess that just leaves me and Dan." Kurt said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Nah. You go man. I got wiped just watching the action on Lyoko." Dan said laughing. "And my head hurts from seeing three good looking guys." He said sarcasticly.

"You better believe it." Todd said.

Later that night they all went to bed. "I wonder what will happen tomorrow Odd." Ulrich said.

"Yeah. I keep feeling that I forgot something though." He thought about it.

"Sleep on it. I am sure it will come tomorrow."

"Yeah you're probrably right." He layed down and his head shot back up. "Oh now I remember! My test!"

"Oh well. Get some studying in tomorrow."

"Ok." They went to bed.


	5. Xana?

Episode 72 Will The Real XANA Please Stand Up?

Everyone is busy on Lyoko. "Ok Odd want to finish off these last few Hornets?" Ulrich asked.

"No problem. I think I will go old school with a good old Laser Arrow!" He fired at them and destroyed them. "Ok now we deactivate the tower. After you Aelita."

"Ok." She entered the tower. "Aelita, Code, Lyoko." The tower was deactivated.

"Nice job I am bringing you guys in. Hey wait. What is going on?" He looked on the screen to see that everyone was frozen up except Aelita as the Scyphozoa started moving in. "Oh no. If he gets her to enter the code he will get one step closer to the core."

All of a sudden a flash of lightning seemed to cut the Scyphozoa to pieces. "Hurry up and devirtualize them genius." It was a man no one had ever seen before.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked.

"Not that it is any of your concern but just devirtualize them. I am Xana." He said. He revealed that he had a eye like logo on his arm. "Now hurry and devirtualize them. Or else I will."

"But you can't be XANA. XANA is a virus. And besides why would you get rid of the Scyphozoa." Kurt said.

"I have my reason but no reasoning with you I see. I guess I am just going to have to devirtualize them the old fashion way." He slashed Aelita. "Sorry but I had to." He looked at the others. "Ok now for you guys." He devirtualized them all. "I can't come however. I have to go."

A little while later Kurt was at the computer. "That is odd." Kurt said.

"You rang?" Odd asked jokingly as he looked up from the ground.

"No but I just ran a scan and it turns out that the guy that helped us out before wasn't lying. His signature matches that of XANA's. He was actually XANA but I don't know how. He didn't destroy you guys first. He got rid of the Scyphozoa. I don't get it. I am going to work at it and find out how he did it. Maybe he did want to help us. But why?" Kurt said as he pondered the thought.

"Why don't we go back to Lyoko? If we go to Sector Five then we might be able to get some data on this guy. Or maybe run into him again." Aelita said.

"No good. I would send you but because I didn't devirtualize and he did by slashing you we have to wait out till tomorrow. But thanks for the suggestion." Kurt said.

"Wait what about sending you and Rob? I mean after all we kept him out this time and you can go into Lyoko and Devirtualize yourself." Odd suggested.

"Well I would but then again. He could have just been a trap. Maybe we should just wait for the cooling off period till we can get info on him." Kurt said.

"Fine. Man is it late. Any idea what XANA's attack was going to be anyway?" Ulrich said as he yawned.

"No. You deactivated the tower moments after he activated it. No time to launch the attack." Kurt said in a monotone voice.

The next day they all went to the factory. "Well since it is Sunday and we have no classes then we can search Lyoko and find the mystery man." Odd said.

"Fine. Get to the scanners and I will virtualize you all into Sector Five. I read Jeremie's notes so I know how to do that." Kurt said with a bit of a smile.

"Fine then. We're going." Ulrich said. They all went down to the Scanners.

After about seven people. "Transfer Jermie, Transfer Aelita. Scanner Jeremie, Scanner Aelita. Scanning.. Virtualization." They were all in Sector Five.

"Boy oh boy. You couldn't have virtualized us any farther from the Interface if you tried." Odd said jokingly.

"Get used to it. Now go do whatever it is you need to do in order to get to the Interface." Kurt ordered.

"Aye aye captain. There should be a key to the room we are about to enter somewhere. You will need to look at the screen and tell us where it is." Jeremie said as they ran into the next room.

"It should be somewhere on the wall in front of you." Kurt said.

"Oh great. That is really nice. Especially since there is nothing to walk on." Ulrich said in his usual sarcastic manner.

"Maybe I can help with that." Aelita said as she formed a bridge.

"Hurry you guys only have about fifty seconds! Oh and some Creepers are coming." Kurt said in a monotone voice again.

"Oh great. What else is new? You guys go ahead. I will take care of these guys." Ulrich said as he motioned with his hand. He took out his Digital Saber. "What are you looking at Creepers?" He asked. The Creepers all looked at him. "Hey stop staring at me!" He ran at one of them. He sliced it in half. "Well one down about three to go. How are the things with the key going over there?" He shouted at he took out another one.

"Done. We will go on ahead." Aelita said as the door opened.

"Wait for me! Triplicate!" He attacked the last two after one of his decoys was destroyed. "Fusion!" He ran over the bridge. "Super Sprint!" They all went through the door.

"Ok now you have to get some info on our mystory man who calls himself Xana." Kurt said as he looked at the keyboard waiting for her to send him some info.

At that moment Aelita began searching for the data. "Just getting to that."

All of a sudden the Xana they ran into last time showed up. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking up info on you. Why else would we be here?" Ulrich asked as he pulled out his Digital Saber.

"Fine if you want to know more then just ask. Don't even think about attacking me. As long as I am in Sector Five I can always just heal myself. Same thing with the other XANA. As long as I am in the Lyoko with him he can't be defeated."

"Well we could try and find that code to create a virus to keep XANA from taking over towers in the four main sectors." Jeremie suggested.

"If you wanted to know that I could have just told you. Unfortunately I can't tell you but I can show you. Aelita move out of my way." He said.

"How do you know my name? I mean is there some connection we have other than being here on Lyoko?" Aelita asked.

"That will have to wait. I will input the code so you can download it. Unfortunately I will disappear for a while. Who knows maybe me and the other XANA will merge again. By then it will be too late for me to escape from this place. If only I could get into the real world." He felt something in his heart. "Oh no. XANA is waking up. He will take over a tower in the Forest Sector." He said as he held his chest and head in pain.

"How do you know that? And what is wrong with your head and chest?" Aelita asked concerned.

"I am connected to XANA. If he attacks I feel it. I can tell where he is going to attack. In fact I can send you to the tower he has activated." He held his hand and they were all warped just short of getting the info on him.

"Hey that was great what you just did but we just about got to the info on you. I think you don't want us to know." Kurt said.

"Hey if you can rematerialize me I will tell you everything you need to know. That means that after this I will warp us all back to the Interface. If you can get me materialized I will let you know everything. Also don't worry about monsters. If they attack me then XANA and I will take the hit. If I get devirtualized by a monster attack then the other XANA will be destroyed for good."

"Hey that might be a good idea. Hey Aelita want to use the Pulse Cannon to devirtualize him and destroy XANA for good?" Kurt asked.

"No!" Aelita ordered.

"Why not?" Jeremie asked.

"Because I feel like he isn't the bad guy here. I can't kill him just to kill XANA."

"Fine. Deactivate the Tower so you can get something to help us materialize him." Kurt said.

"Fine. We were warped right in front of the Tower thanks to him." Aelita said. She entered the tower as always and went up to the interface to deactivate it. She came back out.

"Now for you guys to get some info." He warped them all to the Interface.

Aelita tried to access some info but could only get the initial start to the code. "I can't get to the rest of the info. The code is too complicated to complete in one trip."

"It is ok. We can try again some other time. For now I am going to rematerialize you." Kurt brought them all in.

"Thanks for the help Xana. Uhhh... I thought I would never say that." Jeremie said with a little bit of a chill.

"Wait so is XANA an enemy or a friend?" Odd asked.

"Both apparently." Kurt said. "If this Xana real wants to help with our sector problem then he is a friend but then there is the virus XANA."

"We can figure it out some other time. Mean while I have to go and study some more." Odd said as he held his head. Everyone started laughing. Even the Xana they met in Lyoko.


	6. Code Xana Freedom

Episode 73 XANA-fied Or Xana-freed

Jeremie was at the computer again and this time he was wondering how to get something new started up. "If that Xana said that he could give us the code to keep the other XANA out of the four main sectors but can't do it until he is out of the computer then I guess I have no choice but to figure out the materialization code for him. I'll bet that XANA fixed it so that his code is different from the others." He looked over his shoulder to see that the others were sitting there.

"Hey genius. We almost have all the parts to code Xana materialization. Why don't we just guess at the last two portions?" Odd suggested.

"Too many variables. If we were to materialize him with the parts of the code we have now then he could come out fine and then start to vanish. I wouldn't want that to happen." Jeremie said. "We have to get the last two portions before you know who gets his hands on the Xana we are trying to save. If he can manage to merge with that Xana then we will no longer be able to free him. It will be game over."

"But won't the Xana we are trying to free just weaken the bad XANA?" Ulrich asked.

"No because he will be complete. Think about it as oh I don't know... Chess. In chess the object is to protect your king. Well the king needs his pawns, his rooks, his knights, his bishops for protection. The monsters will be considered his pawns and rooks. While the last Xana is the knights and bishops. Once all the pieces are back at square one XANA will have all the protection he could ever want." Jeremie tried to explain.

"Try a different example bro." Kurt said.

"Fine then. In a tag team wrestling match. If one of the partners isn't there then the team is weaker. If both are there then they are almost unbeatable."

"Now that I can understand!" Odd stated proudly.

"We really need to get to work. I was able to watch a special code when Xana teleported you guys to Sector Five's interface. Unfortunately it was way to complicated. I couldn't remember even if I tried. If I could remember that code then I could send you guys right to it or at least get rid of the key in the room that you always have to push." Kurt said.

"Just send us to Lyoko. Aelita and Rob can work together to get us the last pieces of the code." Jeremie said.

"No problem with that. The sooner we can materialize Xana the better." Rob stated. "Besides. If you do mess up what is the worse that can happen. Remember. If one Xana dies the other one does too."

"Yes but that is only if he is in Lyoko." Ulrich pointed out. "I swear you are just like Odd some times."

"Hey I am smart now." Odd stated proudly.

"I meant the old you. Anyway... I guess it's time for us to go and save Xana then. We will go down to the scanner room." Ulrich stated as he went down to the scanner room via the elavator.

"I swear Yumi. Sometimes your boyfriend can be so melodramatic." Odd said laughing a little as he went down via the ladder.

"Hey at least he is with me and not Sissi. That would be horrible." Yumi said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Well then again she isn't that bad. I mean she needs to get over her strange obsession with Ulrich but besides that she is ok." He said.

"Wait do you like her?" Just as she said that Sissi walked in on the group. "Oh no. She's here."

"That's right and I want to know exactly what is going on!" Sissi exclaimed.

"You know you could just do a return to the past. It would send her back and we could get this all done before she got a chance to tell anyone." Kurt suggested.

"No too dangerous. With every return to the past XANA gets stronger." Jeremie stated. "Sissi I have a question for you."

"Go on."

"If we tell you everything do you promise not to tell?"

"Depends. What's in it for me?"

Jeremie thought about that. "I'm not sure yet. You have to promise not to tell though." Ulrich was hearing this whole thing.

"Ok then. I won't tell." She shook hands with Jeremie.

"Ok then. Here's how it goes." He told her everything including the other Xana.

"Wait! You mean you are going to materialize this Xana guy even though he plans to destroy the world!" She stated quite concerned.

"Yes. But that isn't the same Xana we have been fighting. This Xana is a man who helped us out when the other XANA was going to get the power from the Ice Sector to get back the core of Lyoko and then make his way to the other sectors to do the same. If he makes a core again then that means bye bye Lyoko since he will be able to destroy it. And once he destroys it we will have no way to fight him which means bye bye world." Jeremie stated trying to clear things up for Sissi.

"Oh I get it."

"Now do you see why you can't tell anyone?"

"Yeah but won't I just forget after a return trip to the past?"

"Yes but we are trying to avoid those."

"Fine. I guess its ok. Wait one thing though."

"What is it Sissi?"

"I promise not to tell if you virtualize me on Lyoko so I can help out the others."

"Wait! You want me to do what! You can't be serious!"

"If you don't then I will tell everyone."

"Well how about we do a vote. When the others get back from their mission to Sector Five we will all take a vote. If all of us say yes then you are in. If one person decides no then you have to keep your mouth shut and you don't get to go to Lyoko."

"Actually Jeremie why don't we make it a majority rule? But it is going to be between the people who actually go to Lyoko." Kurt suggested.

"Fine then. If a majority of us say yes then you're in. That means you have to get a total of five votes."

"Ok then."

"Thank you Sissi. Now to get down to buisness. I am going down to the scanner room and when I get there virtualize the others then me okay Kurt."

"Right I am on it." Kurt sat down at the Super Computer.

Jeremie got down there as quick as he could. "Ok now bro."

"Right. Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization." He sent all of them to Lyoko.

"Thanks for that. Now we have to get to the interface." Jeremie stated.

"Right so we need to figure out where the blasted key is so we can hit it and stop the countdown." Odd stated.

"No you don't cuz I am just going to teleport you to the interface." Xana said as he walked up behind them.

"That would be great. Oh and your vote won't count towards Sissi joining the gang." Jeremie said.

"Fine but who is Sissi?"

"Nevermind just send us to the interface." Odd said trying to change the subject. But at that moment something happened to the last part of the materialization code.

"Ok we're here." Xana said as he warped them all to the interface.

"Right. We will keep a look out for any Creepers or Mantas. Rob and Aelita find the last two portions of that code." Jeremie ordered.

"Aye aye captain." Aelita said as she saluted him. "It might take some time though." She accessed the interface and so did Rob. It was ok at first but the code was nearly impossible to find.

"Everything looks pretty normal so far." Odd said as he looked around. A nest of Mantas opened up. "Oh great here come Curly, Larry, and Mo."

"Odd would you stop giving them names!" Ulrich yelled.

"Well I can't help it. It is nice to get aquainted with your enemies before blasting them to bits with a Laser Arrow!" He hit one of them dead on. "Sweet!"

"Here come your vehicles."

"Righto." Odd hopped on his Hover Board. "Hey Kurt could you give me a fresh batch of Speed Arrows?"

"Why?"

"Cuz I am down to three and I can tell there are going to be more Mantas."

"Well unfortunately I can't. The only thing I can do is refill your Laser Arrows for now. The other arrows can only be refilled when you are going to Lyoko not while your in Lyoko."

"Ahh man. Well how many Exploding Arrows do I have?"

"Ten."

"Ok. How about my Accurate Arrows?"

"Zip. Forgot to recharge them when you were virtualized."

"Ahh man. Oh well." He aimed for one of the Mantas. "Bye bye Curly. Speed Arrow!" He hit it with a arrow that looked like it had a blur following it. The Manta was destroyed.

"I thought that was Mo." Ulrich said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah. Curly is over there." Odd said with a laugh. "Sorry, my mistake. Let me take care of it." He aimed for the last Manta. "Bye bye for real Curly. Speed Arrow!" He hit his target dead on.

"Hey Odd don't you think you should be saving those arrows for later?" Ulrich said as he continued to ride his Hover Bike.

"Well now that I am down to one I might as well use it." He waited for more mantas. "Hey look over there." He pointed to a new hatch. "See I knew there were more coming. But the nest is acting differently. It is melding together." The nest looked like there were three blades coming off of it. "Ok now I'm mad."

"Oh boy better watch out. Odd is getting mad." Ulrich said laughing.

"Ok now to get rid of the Mantas. Bye bye. Speed Arrow!" He hit the center of the Manta that was formed by the melding. It blew up and then the last two pulled away. "Darn it. Wish I had some of my Accurate Arrows. Oh well. Speed Arrow!" His arm clicked and nothing came out. "Oh yeah I just used up my last one. Ok then Laser Arrow!" He hit one of the Mantas and it exploaded. "One more to go."

"Let me take him." He jumped off his Hover Bike and onto the Manta's back. "Impact." He held his saber in its eye logo on the its back. He yanked his saber out and then jumped off. He tried to land on his Hover Bike but missed. "Oh darn it. I am going to be done for if I don't think of something else fast. Wait that's it. Beam!" He aimed his sabers beam at the bottom of Sector Five and then he was propelled into the air. "Well I guess Newton was right."

"Oh yeah and how is that?" Odd asked.

"For ever action there is an equal and opposite reaction." Kurt suggested.

"Exactly." He stopped at a certain point. "Oh no. I can't get any higher."

"If he aims for the side won't he go back to the platform?" Odd asked.

"No if he aims for the platform now he will go straight for about ten seconds and then bam. He will start falling and going in the direction of one of the walls and then it is bye bye forever." Kurt stated.

"Oh great so what can we do?" Odd asked scratching his head.

"Isn't it obvious? Give me a lift genius." Ulrich said as he undid the beam from his saber. "Now!"

Odd rode in on his board and saved him by catching him just as he was about to drop. "You really have to be more careful." Odd said laughing.

"Oh ha ha." Ulrich said as he sat on the back of Odd's Hover Board. "Just take me to my Hover Bike."

"Ok then. Aye aye captain." He took him all the way to the Hover Bike.

Ulrich hopped off of Odd's Hover Board and onto his Hover Bike. "All right now for some Mantas."

"I know what to do. Exploding Arrow!" He hit the nest dead in the center. All the Mantas were destroyed. "Piece of cake!" He went back to the platform. "So how much more of the code did you get?"

"Just barely the second to the last portion. It is extremely hard when all these other codes are in the way." Aelita said.

"Ahh man. Well hurry up!" Odd whined.

"I am trying. Maybe you should do it instead." Aelita suggested.

"I wish I could but I can't."

"Well I found my portion if it makes anybody feel any better." Rob stated in a monotone voice.

"Ok then that makes me feel a little better." Odd said.

"Ok now I found it. I am sending it to you Kurt." Aelita said as she pressed lightly on the screen to download the code.

"Got it. Now to get to a tower. I think you can handle that Xana." Kurt suggested.

"Right. I will teleport us to an inactive tower. Then I can join you guys in the real world." Xana said as he warped them to the tower. "There we go."

"Wait I just thought of something. Why don't you also put in the information for your teleporting ability? Maybe with that Kurt can send us right to the interface of Sector Five." Odd suggested.

"I can't. When I was brought here to Lyoko I lost my memory of anything else. I just had this ability since the first time I was on Lyoko. All I can remember is a voice of a man telling me that I could teleport to towers and other important things. I don't know of any code."

"That stinks. Maybe you will gain your memories back when you are rematerialized." Odd stated trying to make him feel better.

"I hope so. I could really help you guys out if I could do that."

"Ok, Xana step into the tower and we will rematerialize you." Kurt ordered in a friendly voice.

"Ok then. Here goes everything." He stepped into the tower.

"Ok inputing the materialization code. Code Xana Materialization." Kurt put in the code and he added a different code. Was it on purpose or was it an accident?


	7. No Way!

Episode 74 The End Of Life Part One

"Xana how are you feeling?" Jeremie asked concerned since it was Xana's first day of freedom.

"I'm ok I guess. I still can't help but think that something went wrong during my materialization."

"Well maybe it is just because of the fact that you haven't been on Earth before." Odd suggested.

"No I can tell I have been here before. It is just that well I can feel something. It is inside me."

"Well maybe XANA is going to attack again." Ulrich suggested.

"No it isn't that feeling."

"Well can you describe it?" Jeremie asked.

"Well it feels as if my insides are being pulled apart molecule by molecule."

"Oh thanks for those excrutiating details." Sissi stated in a grossed out way. "Now what about my virtualization. Have you guys voted yet?"

"No. We will vote next week. It will give us some serious time to think about it." Jeremie stated as he lifted his finger.

"Fine I can wait. I won't tell anyone though."

All of a sudden Xana's body flashed like other people when they were poccessed by XANA.

"Oh no I knew this was too good to be true." Odd said as he saw Xana. "His eyes are changing."

Then all of a sudden he stopped and went back to normal. "That was creepy."

"Wait did XANA launch an attack or did he manage to implant a virus?" Odd asked.

"I will check the super scan. Nope no tower was activated. He was able to implant some type of virus into his counterpart just as we got him out it seems." Kurt said as he folded his hands in his lap. "I don't know what this virus will do but it is hard to imagine what will happen to him."

"I think it might end my life here in this world. You have to try and find the anti virus." Xana said trying to sound calm as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"We will try everything. We will find your anti-virus." Kurt said in a calm voice. He showed no emotion what so ever.

"Maybe we should go to Lyoko now. I mean if we don't hurry who knows what will happen? We could be too late. Or maybe a return trip to the past." Odd was making suggestions left and right.

"Great point but who should go? It isn't like it is safe to send someone in solo anymore." Jeremie stated as Odd rose his hand.

"Why don't Ulrich and me go? We could call Yumi and Aeglita for a backup." Odd suggested.

"Yeah but who would keep the school safe from Xana while you are in Lyoko." Jeremie pointed out. "As long as he has this virus he isn't safe. He could attack the school at any moment."

"Bro. Let me watch them. I can watch the school while you go with the gang to find the anti virus." Kurt suggested.

"That would be good except for the key in Sector Five. If we go with out Xana then we can't just warp to the interface and we can't find it by mere eye sight all the time. We will need someone at the computer monitor. Maybe Dan or Cura. If not them then I can stay out of Lyoko." Jeremie stated.

"Hey don't forget that we need to refill my arrows. I mean I only have nine more Exploding Arrows and about three Fire Arrows."

"Actually I have been meaning to talk to you about that Odd. Since the last time you went to Lyoko and ran out of Speed Arrows I made a program that will automatically refill your other new arrows whenever you go to Lyoko," Kurt stated with a "but" tone, "but then that leaves the problem of your Laser Arrows. We will need to refill those and with out someone to refill them you're limited."

"Fine then. That is fine. As long as I can have my other arrows." Odd stated.

"That isn't fair though. I mean all the old guys got new powers. You mean to tell me that after all this time you can't upgrade us too." Todd stated whining.

"I could but you saw how long it took last time. It might take longer this time. Their DNA has been there a lot longer. Your guys's DNA was introduced with in the last month. I think we should wait." Kurt stated.

"No I want them now." Todd whined some more.

"You know he has a point. I don't mean that he can have them right now but if we had the same powers then we could really help them out on Lyoko. Think of all the monsters we could destroy together." Dan stated. "We could destroy double the normal monsters with ease."

"Great point. Fine then. After we find the anti-virus I will give you guys new powers like theirs."

"All right. We will go to Lyoko and you find a way to keep Xana from destroying the school." Jeremie stated. "Dan you are coming with us to watch for the key."

"Fine then. Lets do this." Dan said as they started off for the factory.

Xana's eyes changed again. "It is the end of life."


	8. Help

75 The End Of Life Part Two

"Hurry up and virtualize us Jeremie." Odd whined. "We need to find that anti-virus."

"Starting up the self virtualization for me. Ok guys get ready. Dan watch the screen. I am sending us directly into Sector Five." Jeremie stated as he went down the ladder.

"Ok you guys lets get this done." Aelita stated as the scanner closed on them.

They all showed up in Sector Five. "Ok now the key should be on the first wall to the left. Oh no."

"What is it Dan?" Jeremie asked concerned.

"XANA planned ahead and made ten keys that need to be deactivated before the time runs out in order to get to the next room and one of them is on the ceiling."

"Ahh man." Odd whined. "There is no way that we are going to be able to get to them."

"There might be. Me and Ulrich can both use Super Sprint. Maybe if I ran up the wall and threw him at the key then maybe he can get the one on the ceiling." Jeremie offered. "Or there is the other option. Yumi could use her Telekenesis to lift one of us to the key."

"Great idea. Only problem is Creepers. Even with my arrows there is almost no way for us to destroy all of them so they can't interfere with the Telekenesis. And if they hit you while you are doing the Super Sprint that would stop it. I sure hope you have a Plan C." Odd pointed out.

"Well maybe Aelita can create a barrier around Yumi." Jeremie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. One question. Who is going up?" Odd asked hoping it wasn't him.

"I will go. My armor protects me from serious damage." Jeremie offered.

"Ok then the rest of us will try and defeat the monsters." Odd stated proudly saluting him. "But what about the other nine keys?"

"Aelita can create special little boulders or something and then Yumi could use the Telekinesis to push them into the keys."

Yumi started to lift Jeremie up as Aelita created the barrier. Some Creepers showed up on one side. "Oh great, here's the reception comittee." He saw some more come in from the other side. "Ok. Ulrich and Aelita, you two can take care of the ones on the right. I will take care of the ones on the left." Odd stated proudly.

"Are you sure you can handle all those numbers?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah. One to three shots at max." He aimed for the middle Creeper. "Exploding Arrow!" He hit it and blew up a good chunk of the other Creepers. It also shook the whole place making it hard for Yumi to concentrate but she gained back her control and continued to lift Jeremie up.

"Oh great! Nice one Odd! If you were a little more careful maybe then Jeremie wouldn't have had a chance of falling!" Ulrich started yelling.

"I am sorry. I get carried away some times." Odd said trying to defend himself.

"Hey boys! Making it a little hard to concentrate over here!" Yumi yelled trying to keep Jeremie in the air.

"You always get "carried away," Odd. Remember that time that we got our vehicles for the first time? You crashed because you got "carried away!" I am sick of it! Taking care of you is like taking care of babies! Oh wait a minute that isn't true! Even babies behave better than you do!" Ulrich kept ranting on. He didn't even hear Yumi.

"Fine then I guess I will just have to try to ignore them." Yumi said as she continued to lift Jeremie up into the air.

"Oh I am sorry. Listen if your going to sit there and whine maybe you can go and press the other keys." Odd suggested hoping it would help Ulrich blow off some steam.

"Fine I will. Super Sprint!" He ran off and pressed all the keys.

"There feel any better now?" He aimed for another group of Creepers. "Exploding Arrow!" The explosion took out some more Creepers and shook the whole room again.

"No I don't feel any better! Would you stop doing that? Odd if you don't stop I'll..." He hesitated with his next statement. "If you don't stop I'll quit the Lyoko gang!" He shouted as he held his arms down.

"No! Please don't do it!" Yumi yelled with tears running down her eyes as she struggled to keep Jeremie from falling.

"I have to do it if he fires another Exploding Arrow! I am sorry Yumi."

Odd didn't think he would do it since Yumi just told him not to. "Oh is that so? Fine by me! Exploding Arrow!" He destroyed the rest of the Creepers as Jeremie presses the last key.

"That's it! You should have taken me seriously Odd! Aelita blast me with your Energy Sphere!" He ordered.

"But what about Yumi?" Aelita asked concerned that he was going to go through with his plan.

"Fine! If you won't then I will just have some Mantas or something attack me!" Ulrich yelled as some Creepers came through the opening again. "Now's my chance!" He stood in front of them with his arms out and he was blasted repeatedly until he was devirtualized. As soon as he was back in the factory he took off running.

"Wait!" Dan yelled as Ulrich ran off.

"Oh who needs him? Exploding Arrow!" He took out the new Creepers. "Lets go before XANA sends us anymore friends!" Odd ordered.

They got to the elevator and were starting to talk as they waited to get to the cyber dome. "You really should have taken him seriously Odd." Jeremie said to start it off.

"Well how was I suppose to know that he was being serious?" Odd asked.

"Well for starters he isn't like you Odd. And for your sake he better come back or I'll hurt you." Yumi said making a fist.

"Oh on Lyoko? Like it would matter. I will just bounce back from it." Odd said as they finally got to the cyber dome.

"No I meant in both on Earth and on Lyoko." Yumi said as she pounded her fist into her open hand.

"Oh." Odd said plainly as he gulped.

As they reached the interface Ulrich ran by the school. "Stupid old Odd. Never takes anything seriously. Always gets carried away." He looked over at the school. "Hey what is that?" Xana had started to attack the school.

"Stop it Xana! Gain back your control!" Rob said as he and Kurt were trying to hold him back.

"Maybe I should try and help them. No I gave up on Lyoko!" He continued to run. He took out his cell phone and called up Dan. "Listen. You might want to do a return to the past after giving the anti-virus to Xana." After that he hung up and smashed his phone. He continued to run.

"Umm guys. I just got a call from Ulrich. He said that we need to take a return trip to the past after we give the anti-virus to Xana." Dan said with the microphone ear piece on. "Oh no. It looks like Xana is attacking the school."

"We almost have the anti-virus now. Just a few more minutes." Jeremie pleaded.

"Ok but only a few. I am afraid we don't have much more time left though. Hurry!" Dan ordered.

Aelita was starting to search faster and faster. "I almost have it. There are a lot of other codes getting in my way. I can't get to it yet."

"What do you have to do?" Dan asked.

"Devirtualize Jeremie so he can activate a tower. If I can deactivate it then I could get enough juice to find the code." Aelita told him.

"How do I devirtualize him?" Dan asked. "I'm not to good with computers."

"Just read my notes." Jeremie instructed.

"Fine then." He started to read and then he held his head in pain. He got to the rematerialization. "Ok now I am imputing the code. Rematerializing Jeremie." He hit the button in hopes that he didn't screw up.

Jeremie was fine and came up to the computer. "Hey great job Dan." Jeremie said patting him on the back.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without your notes." Dan said back. He got out of the chair and let Jeremie sit down.

Jeremie sat down. "Ok I will open a tunnel to the Ice Sector. There I will activate a tower. Aelita I want you to get the extra power you need to find the code."

"Ok." Aelita said in her usual soft voice.

"Here come your vehicles and the tunnel has been opened up. Aelita since you know who is there anymore you will get his vehicle."

"Fine." They all got on their vehicles and took off for the tunnel. When they got through they headed for a inactive tower.

"I am starting the take over process." He started to put in the code to take over towers. "Done."

"Ok. Maybe if we can get that anti-virus in Xana then maybe we can get Ulrich to join the team again." Yumi suggested hopefully.

"Maybe you should try and forget about him Yumi." Odd suggested. "I mean after all there are plenty of other guys in the school who would love to go out with you."

Yumi turned to him angrily. "No. I will not give up on Ulrich."

"I wouldn't doubt that he would give up on you." Odd said jokingly.

Yumi nailed him and then devirtualized him. "Don't you ever say that again."

"Dang. She has one mean right hook." Odd said as he walked up to the computer room.

"You shouldn't have said that." Jeremie stated disaprovingly.

"Sorry."

On Lyoko Aelita was able to deactivate the Tower and get the power she needed. When she came out of the Tower she was almost immediately met with all sorts of monsters.

"Jeremie whats going on?" Yumi asked as she launched her fans at some of the enemies.

"XANA was hoping I would do this apparently. He wanted Aelita to go to one of the Sectors. I bet the Scyphozoa is waiting around there somewhere." He looked at the screen. Just then Todd came down.

"Well I just got the ok from Kurt. All you will have to do is input the program from Odd's new powers and then I will have them."

"Why would I need to send you to Lyoko? Aelita and Yumi are both all ready there. If the Scyphozoa does get a hold of Aelita, Yumi will just devirtualize her."

"Hey genius did you forget that if someone is devirtualized they have to wait a whole day before they can go back to Lyoko? If Yumi devirtualizes Aelita then it is game over for the school." Odd said.

"Oh good point. Yumi if the Scyphozoa shows up take out its limbs so it can't capture Aelita!" Jeremie ordered.

"Aye aye." She kept an eye out for the Scyphozoa. She launched her fans at some more of the monsters.

"Maybe you should virtualize me with Odd's powers just in case." Todd suggested.

"Fine but I don't know. I mean I think they can handle the Scyphozoa. Wait what am I saying? Todd get down to the scanner room!" He ordered. At that moment the Scyphozoa showed up. Jeremie started the downloading proccess. It was actually all ready at 89.

Yumi cut off the Scyphozoa's limbs with her fans but they just grew back. "Oh no!"

"What is it Yumi?" Jeremie asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

"The Scyphozoa just grew back its limbs that I cut off."

"Then I guess it has to be blown up. XANA really planned ahead this time." Todd's virtualization was almost complete with the download. "Come on. I need a little more time."

The Scyphozoa grabbed hold of Aelita. "Oh no you don't! Hyaa!" She sent her fans again to cut through the limbs.

"Hold on just a couple of seconds." Todd's upgrades were all done. "Perfect! Virtualization!"

Todd showed up. "So what did I miss?"

"Well the Scyphozoa can grow its limbs back and the only way to take it out is to blow it up." Yumi explained. "Oh and Ulrich quit the gang."

"Well explosions I can do for sure... Wait did you just say that Ulrich quit the gang?" He shook his head of the thought. He aimed for the Scyphozoa's sphere. "Exploding Arrow!" He hit it but it didn't blow up right away. "What happened? Wasn't the thing suppose to blow up?" Todd asked confused.

"Well you only damaged it. It has twenty life points left." Jeremie pointed out.

"Then one more shot should do it." He aimed but as soon as he did the Scyphozoa picked Aelita back up. "Oh no! If I hit it and it blows up that might take out Aelita! Yumi could you try and cut Aelita free and get her as far away as possible?"

"I could try." She launched her fans at the Scyphozoa and freed Aelita and then used her telekinesis to take Aelita away.

"Thanks. Take this you big ugly squid! Exploding Arrow!" He hit the Scyphozoa and blew it up.

They took off for the edge of the sector and waited for the transporter. "I'm typing in the code, Scipio." The transporter came up. The others went in.

"Ok we're here." Todd looked around. "Do we have to worry about the key?"

"Nope. It hasn't had enough time to reset itself. Now get to the interface before its too late!" Jeremie ordered.

"Great so where are we going to be heading?" Todd asked since he wasn't on Lyoko in the first trip to see where to go.

"The opening on the left." Jeremie stated.

"Great!" Yumi said. "I just hope that Ulrich comes back."

"Me too." Aelita said.

"Me too nine." Todd said.

"Nine?" Aelita asked confused.

"Yeah for everyone else who isn't able to answer." Todd stated with a laugh.

"Makes sense I guess." Aelita sated putting her finger to her chin.

"It does to me and that's all that matters." Todd stated.

They got to the interface and Aelita was able to find the anti-virus. "I am downloading the anti-virus."

"Got it!" He called up Kurt.

"What is it? I am kinda busy keeping Xana in one state so he doesn't attack the school!" Kurt yelled into his cell phone.

"Found the anti-virus! Get Xana down here now!" Jeremie ordered.

"Right!" Kurt knocked Xana out and took him to the factory. When he got there he waited for Jeremie's next order.

"Take him down to the Scanner Room and when the others get back place him in the scanner and I will input the anti-virus then I will do a return to the past." Jeremie stated.

Kurt nodded and took Xana down to the Scanner Room. He waited for the others to get back. Their scanners soon opened and they walked out. "Ok bro I am putting him in the Scanner now!" He yelled as he put Xana in the Scanner.

"Right! Inputting anti-virus code. Anti-virus installing." He hit the button. "Done! Now for the big part! Return to the past now!"

When they went to the past some thing wasn't the same. "Where is Xana?" Jeremie asked a little concerned that Xana wasn't with the group outside of Lyoko.

"I guess since we did a return to the past he went back to Lyoko. Kinda like Aelita did before you came up with her anti-virus." Odd stated.

"Yeah but we gave him the anti-virus." Jeremie stated scratching his head.

"Not the same type of anti-virus. You gave him an anti-virus so that he could be free of XANA's control, not to be free from Lyoko." Kurt stated.

Like clock work Sissi showed up and forgetting about the conversation from the first time around she walked up to them. "So what about my virtualization? Whoa dejovu."

"We told you all ready. You have to wait one week." Jeremie stated.

"You didn't tell me that." Sissi stated angrily.

"Oh that's right. Until she is virtualized she will forget all about the things prior to a return to the past." Odd stated. "Lets vote now."

Ulrich walked up to the group and smashed his phone again. "I am only here to cast my vote on whether or not Sissi should join. Nothing more than that." He looked at the group. "I vote yes. You will need someone to replace me." He walked off.

"Well I also vote yes. And that now makes it two yes and seven undecided." Jeremie stated.

"I vote no." Yumi said. "I just don't want you to be Ulrich's replacement."

"Ok then. I guess if you ask me we have all the strength we need. Luckily for you I can't vote." Kurt said.

Cura and Dan both looked at them. "We vote no."

"That makes it three no, two yes, and four undecided."

"Well I vote no." Todd said.

"That makes it now four no, two yes, and three undecided." Kurt stated.

"Well we really need the extra help. I vote yes." Aelita stated.

"Me too." Rob said as he walked over to Sissi.

"Ok then. That means that it is four no, four yes, and one undecided." Kurt stated singnaling with his hands.

"That means it is down to you Odd. I hope you make the right choice. No pressure." Sissi stated trying to help get a yes out of him.

"Oh yeah sure. No pressure. Easy for you to say. You don't have to vote." Odd said as he looked at Sissi. "Fine, I vote yes."

"That does it. You're going to be virtualized tomorrow." Kurt said. "I hope you don't mind waiting."

"I don't mind at all. I am just glad that you guys can finally trust me."


	9. Princess Like Usual

Episode 76 Sissi's Virtualized?

It was the big day for the group. "I will send the others in before you, ok Sissi?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah sure. Just make sure you do it quick."

"Right." He started to activate the scanners. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Todd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Cura, Transfer Jeremie, Transfer Rob. Scanners. Virtualization. Next!" He started to activate them again. "Transfer Dan, Transfer Aelita. Scanners. Virtualization."

"Ok we're here. Now you can send Sissi." Jeremie stated on Lyoko.

"Ok Sissi step into a scanner."

"Right." She stepped into a scanner.

"Transfer Sissi, Scanner Sissi, Virtualization." He sent Sissi into Lyoko without hesitation.

"I'm here." She said as she landed in a gown and a crown. "But I feel like there is something wrong."

"She looks like a princess." Jeremie said. "Check to make sure you didn't screw up during her virtualization."

"Everything looks fine." He took another look. "Whoops I pressed some other keys in the proccess."

"Well get to work on fixing it. Right now she is our only replacement for Ulrich." Odd stated.

"That is a great point but if we can't fix it then we have to get a new replacement. Who do you suggest?" Kurt pointed out.

"How about William? I mean with out a core he can't destroy Lyoko like he did last time." Odd stated.

"Out of the question!" Jeremie roared. "We couldn't trust him before why should we be able to now?!" He shouted again.

"Come on. We have kept in the dark long enough. He deserves to know why three weeks worth of his memories are gone." Odd stated.

"I don't know. I mean it seems too risky." Jeremie stated again pondering the thought.

"So why don't we explain in depth about it to him?" Odd stated trying to back up his point.

"I don't think it would be a good..." Jeremie was about to finish off when Kurt jumped in.

"Lets do it then." He stated with a bit of eagerness in his voice barely detectable by the others.

"When then? We have to decide when we are going to do it." Odd stated.

"If we find that the problem with Sissi is unfixable then tomorrow." Kurt said as he was typing away.

"Do I have any powers on Lyoko?" Sissi asked.

"No apparently you are about as useful as a block." Kurt said.

Sissi was about to yell something but Odd stepped in front of her and held his hand out as a signal to stop. "Don't you pick on Sissi! Apologize right now!" He shouted at Kurt. Sissi kinda blushed since Odd supposedly hated her so much.

"Fine then. I am sorry." Kurt said as he continued to type.

Sissi looked over at Odd. "Thanks." She said softly.

"Don't mention it." He said blushing a little. "Oh shoot. I think we should hurry and get out of here. I have a date with Samantha tonight and I don't want to be late again."

Sissi got a little frustrated. Her true feelings towards Odd were slowly revealing themselves. She put her fists down at her sides and looked away.

"It looks like your plans will have to wait. XANA just launched an attack. It is in the Forest Sector. And low and behold the Scyphozoa is waiting patiently for you guys to show up. Looks like just one." Kurt said continuing to type on the keys trying to fix the problem. "I made a new program that can warp you to any sector that I want. I works like Sector Five's transporter but it takes you anywhere in the sector that I send you to."

"Then lets test it out. Warp us to right in front of the tower." Odd said excitedly.

"Can't do that. It is hard to get the exact coordinates. I will send you as close as I can. Try and get to it as soon as possible. If we can stop XANA's attack before he can do anything then that means no jump back in time." He looked at the screen. "Is that all right with you Odd?" He asked sarcasticly.

"Yeah sure whatever. Just hurry. My date is in... Thirty minutes!"

"What is wrong with that?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing except for the fact that I still haven't showered."

"So that was the smell in the factory today. I thought it was you." Yumi said plugging her nose.

"What's wrong with that, I showered yesterday."

"You are supposed to shower everyday Odd." Jeremie pointed out.

"I know that. I just haven't gotten to it yet. Is that a crime?"

"In some states yes." Jeremie said. "You could even go to jail for it Odd."

"But I'm not even twenty one yet. They can't throw me in jail."

While they were bickering they were all ready being warped to the Forest Sector. "Well they can throw you into something like jail."

"Hey guys. I hate to break up the fight but you might want to get to work seeing as how you are in the Forest Sector." Kurt stated.

"Oh that is odd. No not you." Jeremie stated as Odd started to raise his hand. "The Forest Sector looks different. Bring up our vehicles."

"First of all it is only ten yards north of your current location second the transportation took too much machine power. I hate to say it but you're on your own for now. Here comes the welcoming committee."

"Ok. Guess we should conserve our Exploding Arrows for the Scyphozoa..." He looked to see more than one near the tower. "Hey how many Scyphozoa did you say you saw before?"

"Just one why?" Kurt said looking at the screen to make sure he was putting in the right codes.

"Well I see at least five." He saw another one come out. "Make that six."

"Six? You must be crazy. Your eyes are probrably playing tricks on you." Kurt stated laughing.

"Well I don't need glasses so apparently you need better ones cuz I see six Scyphozoa."

Kurt looked at the screen again. He saw what Odd was talking about. "Oh my word." He held his hand up to his mouth. "I see why now. They were grouped together to make it only show one on the screen."

"That is great. Now we can't miss as much. We really have to hit the target." Todd stated.

"Yeah especially since we only have a limited supply of the arrows to destroy them with."

"Maybe not. You see there is always more than one way to skin a cat. In this case there is more than one way to blow up a Scyphozoa. I did some stats checks on your arrows and the Scyphozoa and I did find something out. If you hit one with an Exploding Arrow there is a recovery period and in that amount of time it could blow up from anything. That means that if you hit it with an Exploding Arrow then you can hit it with any type of arrow after that and it will blow up but you have to do it with in the recovery period." Kurt stated.

"Sweet! That means that I can hit them with out using up all my Exploding Arrows." Odd aimed at one of them. "Exploding Arrow!" As he sent the first one flying he then got ready to send another arrow. "Laser Arrow!" The Scyphozoa blew up and took out some of the other ones with it. There were still three left that were too far apart to affect with one arrow. "Ahh shucks. I thought I had 'em."

"Its ok. I got the one of them cornered." Todd aimed at the one up against the tree. "Exploding Arrow!" He hit it and as it was getting hit he aimed at it. "Laser Arrow!" He took it out. "Four down two to go." He aimed at a group of monsters blocking the tower. "Exploding Arrow!" He took them out with ease. "Hurry Aelita! The path to the Tower is open now!"

She nodded and ran for the tower while Odd and Todd finished off the Scyphozoa. "That was too easy! I mean after all it wasn't hard to finish them at all!" Odd shouted laughing. One of the remaining monsters blasted him. "Uh oh. Bye." He got blasted again and devirtualized as Aelita deactivated the tower.

"Time to see if the virtualization can fixed." Kurt said as he rematerialized everyone. "Sissi step back in the scanner. I am going to try and revirtualize you on Lyoko."

"Ok." She said as she got in the Scanner.

"Ok here we go. Transfer Sissi, Scanner Sissi, Virtualization."

She didn't show up on Lyoko. "Umm what is going on? I am not on Lyoko or in the factory."

"Someone open the Scanner!" Kurt yelled.

Odd was the first one to act. He used all his strength and opened the Scanner. He pulled a curled up Sissi out of the Scanner. "Are you ok?"

"Thank you Odd!" She yelled as she gave him a hug.

Odd blushed but pushed her away. "I have to go get ready." He ran to the elevator and got out of the factory. He ran back to the school and took a shower and got changed.

"He sure was in a hurry." Sissi said in a grumpy voice.

"It sounds like someone has a crush on our little Odd." Yumi said with a little bit of a laugh.

"I do not have a crush on that moron!" She shouted back angrily.

"Never said I was talking about you. That just made you sound guilty." Yumi said with another laugh.

"Hey you guys. Does anyone know how to get in touch with William?" Kurt asked from the computer.

"I do." Yumi said depressed.

"Well could you help me contact him so we can do this?"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Jeremie asked, whining like Odd.

"No it can't. It will take far too much time to explain it all to him. I think we should get started as soon as possible."

"Fine then. I will go up and tell him William's number. But that is as far as I go with helping him."

"What about asking him to join. You know that you are the only one who can convince him that it is to be kept a secret."

"Well fine. I guess I can help with that too."

She went up and put in the phone number. "Yeah. Who is this?" William asked as he picked up the phone.

"It is me William. I'm Kurt, one of the new kids. Listen we need you to come to the old abandoned factory alone."

"Why should I?" William asked.

Kurt turned on his cunning side. "Cuz we have Yumi and if you come with anybody else then something might happen to her."

"Fine I am on my way." He hung up and started heading for the factory.

"He should be here soon." Kurt said smiling.

"Lets hope so." Aelita said.


	10. Go Odd!

Episode 77 Odd's Date With Sam

"Oh no." Odd ran to the spot he was supposed to meet Sam at. "I hope I'm not late." He looked at his watch. "Hey I'm early!" He stood there and waited for Sam.

"Hey sorry I took so long but I wasn't expecting you to actually be on time." Sam said laughing a little.

"I am trying to make up for all the times I screwed up with you in the past. Can't I try to do that?" He asked shrugging his shoulders.

"That's sweet. So where are you taking me?" She asked curiously.

"Where ever you want to go." He said spreading his arms.

"Wow you really are trying to make up for the past." She giggled.

"Exactly, I'm a changed man." He said with a grin on his face as he put his thumb up to his face.

"Ok then. Lets go see a movie. I get to pick right?" She asked knowing what his answer should be and would be.

"Yeah you sure do. Hehehe." He said laughing nervously knowing she was planning on torturing him.

She ordered him to take her to a completely non-violent, non-horror, romantic chic flic. He almost left but he tried to stay in for the whole movie. "Wow Odd I am impressed."

"Why is that?"

"Cuz you are actually watching the movie."

"Of course. I wouldn't leave in the middle of a movie." He smiled but inside he wanted to leave.

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "A reward for staying for so long."

Odd was about to yell out in happiness but he found that he wasn't actually happy. There was something different. He tried to stop thinking about it but found it nearly impossible to. _Maybe I should see how Sissy is doing._ He tried not to think about it but he couldn't stop it. "When this movie gets over I won't be around you as much. I have some family problems to attend to back home."

"Why didn't you say that earlier? I wouldn't have tortured you so much." Sam smiled at him. She started to signal with her hand for him to go.

"Thank you Sam. I will call you later."

"Don't worry about it. Just do whatever it is you need to do."

"I will." He ran back and gave her a kiss. "I won't forget you." As he ran out he was thinking only one thing. _I won't forget you, I have family problems to attend to, what a bunch of lies. _He looked around. _But at least it got me out of there._ He went down to the computer part of the Factory. "Hey guys."

Sissy stood up and gave him a hug. She automatically slapped him across the face. Everyone else started laughing.

"So date not go well?" Kurt asked.

"Date got interupted. I left because I couldn't stop worrying about someone else." Little did Odd know that as he was explaining it Sam was listening in secretly in the elevator. She started to cry.

_I thought he liked me. _She took the elevator up and left the factory.

"Who were you thinking about Odd?" Sissy asked with her hands behind her back.

"Yeah who did you think about that interupted the date? Was it anyone we know?" Kurt said turning and lacing his fingers together.

"Kinda." He walked up to Kurt and whispered it in his ear. "But don't tell anyone, you got that?"

"Sure. I got that." Kurt said with a smile.

"So when is William gonna be here?" Yumi said as she looked at her cell.

"I don't know. He said he would be here soon. It has been over an hour." Kurt said looking at the call log.

"I remember now. He was at his Dad's house. It is pretty far away. That could be what is taking him so long." Yumi said as she looked down. "He might not be here until tomorrow."

"Well for our sake he better be back some time today. We could really use the help." Kurt said looking at his watch.

"I miss Ulrich." Odd said. "Sure it has only been a couple of days since he quit but still. It is my fault that he left. His stuff isn't even in the dorm."

"He was serious when he said he was quitting the gang. He even left the dorm. That is intense." Kurt said as he turned with a smile. He didn't want anyone to see his smile. _Everything is as I planned. By giving Odd those Exploding Arrows I knew he would someday cause Ulrich to go crazy and quit the gang. I didn't expect it to happen so soon but then on top of that the Sissy problem was an easy thing to configure. I mean all I had to do was press a few keys I picked up from Sector Five. Thank you XANA. _He smiled one last time and then turned around. "I guess we really have no choice. We have to wait for William to get here. I just hope he does it before XANA decides to launch an attack again." Kurt said covering up the betrayal. He turned back and continued to type on the computer while Aelita and Jeremie were in the corner. They were started to get iritated.

"Hey bro do you have any plans for the rest of us while we wait? If not then I would like to take Aelita out on a date instead of standing in this factory." Jeremie stated with his arms folded.

Kurt signaled with his hand. "You two get on out of here. I haven't got anything else planned so go ahead. Have your phones on you just in case I need you."

"Ok. So Aelita do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Sure. Where do you want to take me?" She asked with a giggle.

"Let's talk about that on the way. Lets go." He smiled, took her by the hand and walked to the elevator.

"I miss that." Yumi said as she hit Odd. "And it is all your fault."

Odd held his arm. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Try infinate or until Ulrich comes back. Correction, if Ulrich comes back." Kurt said as he was looking away from them with a smile. _Not that he ever will. Not even when their very survival in Lyoko depends on it. Or maybe Yumi will be able to get him to come back after all. _He smiled and then turned around and looked at Yumi. "So any idea how much longer it is going to be before William gets back here?"

"Don't look at me. I don't even know if he is going to come back. Think about it. He knows that me and Ulrich are a couple. I don't think he would want to step on Ulrich's toes."

"Hmmm... Great point." Kurt turned back around.

"I just hope that Ulrich comes back eventually." Odd said still holding his arm. "There has to be something that will convince him to come back and re-join. Not only for the rest of the gang's safety but also because I am pretty sure that Yumi just broke a bone in my arm." He laughed about that and Yumi punched him again. "Oww!!!" He was holding the same arm. "That really hurts."

"Well you shouldn't have been laughing about that." Yumi said clenching her fist.

"I got it all ready." Odd said as he got out his phone. "I should probrably call Sam and tell her sorry for the sudden leave."

"Maybe you should. But I wouldn't." Yumi said.

"Why not?"

"Cuz she will be too angry to talk to, think about it. You left her alone at the movies and then you go and call her to tell her you're sorry. You may be sorry but you won't be telling the truth."

"But I am sorry." Odd said confused.

"But you won't be telling her that the real reason you are sorry is that you were thinking about someone else. And if you did decide to tell her then that would be a horrible choice on your part. If you did tell her then she would never go out with you again, let alone talk to you, bonehead." Yumi stated with her finger in the air.

"Well what do you suggest I do Miss Genius?"

"Just ask her to another date and see what happens. Also don't take any risks." Yumi continued to state.

"Ok. So now I can call her?"

"So long as it is to ask her out for another date." They all said with a "duh" tone.

"Ok, ok. I get the picture all ready." He took out his phone. "I'll call her." He dialed Sam's phone number. "Hi Sam."

"Oh hey Odd." She said depressed.

"What's wrong? It sounds like you've been crying."

"Tears of joy." She lied. "That date was the best." She continued to hide her emotions.

"Well I was just wondering if you would like to go out some time soon. I screwed up. It turns out that my family emergancy was a false alarm."

"I don't care. I don't want to go out some time soon. I will call you if I want to go out." She hung up.

Odd had a shocked look on his face.

"How did it go?" Yumi asked.

"I think I just got dumped."

"That's ok." Sissi said. "You still have us."

"Great point. I feel a whole lot better." Odd said sarcastically.


	11. Good Going William

Episode 78 William's Date With Lyoko

William finally arrived as he hopped off his skateboard and ran down to the elevator.

"It looks like our guest should be arriving any time soon." Kurt said with a smile as he looked at the footage from the above floors.

William came racing into the computer room. "What is the big idea?! Where is Yumi?!"

"I'm right here William." Yumi said as she stepped away from the corner and had her hands on her hips. "What took you so long?"

"Well gee, lets see. I was at the air port when Kurt called me and told me to come to the factory. I didn't have money for a taxi so I had to ride my skateboard all the way."

"Well you certainly made good time on your skate board." Odd said. "I mean I was able to go on a date and get dumped by the time you got here." He said laughing nervously while rubbing his head.

"Not going to well with Sam I take it?"

"Right on that one. Well anyway..." Odd said continuing to rub his head.

"William there is something we have to let you in on." Yumi said as she moved towards him.

"Yeah, and what might that be?"

She sat him down and explained the whole thing, even the part about him destroying Lyoko.

"I did that to you guys before? Why would you let me back in?"

"We need someone to replace Ulrich, who went a-wall I might add so we tried Sissy but there was a virus that didn't allow her to go back. Since you were all ready in Lyoko I am sure that there will be no virus this time." Kurt explained.

"And what is gonna convince me to join again?"

"You would be helping me." Yumi said.

"Well when you put it that way..." He paused for a moment. "Fine, I'm in."

"Good, would you like to take him down to the scanner room for me Odd?" Kurt asked.

"He all ready has a virtual image, doesn't he? He doesn't need to go back in until XANA attacks."

"Great point. Go back to the school and get some rest. I'm sure that XANA will have some tricks up his sleeve by tomorrow anyway." Kurt said as he waved his hand for them to leave.

Odd, Yumi, Sissi, Rob, and William headed strait to the school while Todd, Cura, and Dan went towards a hot dog stand.

"I don't like this." Dan said bitting into a hotdog. "I don't think that Kurt is being completely honest."

"What do you mean?" Cura said bitting into her raddish covered dog. "He seems to be telling the truth."

"I don't mean like that. I mean like how he has been acting. Surely you two would have noticed it."

"Well sure he has been acting oddly lately but I don't get what you're getting at." Todd stated finishing his in one bite.

"If you keep eating like that you're gonna choke. Now like I was saying. Why would he have given such powerful weapons to Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aeglita? He seemed like he knew about what that was going to cause between the group. Another thing is this William guy. He has been to Lyoko before so I guess we can trust him with the secret but... When we went to Lyoko for the first time there was no glitch, but when Sissy went there there was. I don't understand how such a powerful machine could mess up so badly."

"Oh great now he is getting phylisophical on us."

"Think about it though, it would be easy for a super genius to press a few keys and then bam, virus city. It all fits just a little too well."

"You're just paranoid." Todd smiled at him. "Who wants to go see a movie? My treat."

"You're paying? Now I know there must be something horribly wrong." Dan smiled.

They walked to the movies while the others were at the school. "So you're one of the new kids too, and you're that Franz Hopper guy's son?" William asked Rob.

"Yep. I barely knew him but he was a good man, from what I remember anyway."

"And you didn't even realize you had a sister until you met Aeglita?"

"No, I knew I did but she was just a baby when my dad sent me to Rion."

"Ok now it all makes sense. So, do you guys fight on Lyoko?"

"We have weapons and powers." Yumi said to him while he was walking on top of a bench.

"Did I have any cool powers or weapons when I went to Lyoko the first time?"

"Yeah, you had a... Well you'll see when you go tomorrow. That is if your virtual image hasn't been disrupted." Odd said.

"This is going to be so sweet. So it is basically like a video game?"

"Well in a sense yeah. But each time you go in you only have one life. Think of it as a game where you are facing down tons of monsters, you have life points and when they run out you're devirtualized. If you are devirtualized on Lyoko you don't die in the real world unless something happened to you. Like before Aelita got her memories back she didn't have a DNA code for the real world so she could be defeated on Lyoko or it was game over for her for real. The same thing went with you before we got you out of the repaired Lyoko. If we hadn't gotten you when we did you would have been gone for good." Odd stated.

"Wow. Thanks for the tip."

"That is why we have weapons and powers, they help us stay on Lyoko to deactivate a tower if we need to."

"Ok that makes sense. So basically the object is to protect either Aelita or Rob until one of them can deactivate the tower?"

"Yep."

"All right, that I can totally handle."

The next day they all went to the factory. "All right Kurt. We're all here now. Anything new from XANA." Jeremi said as the rest showed up.

"Yeah he just launched an attack. For you William that means he just activated a tower."

"Yeah I got what it means."

"Go down to the scanners. You're going to the mountain region. Now since there are about nine of you and only seven scanners I will send Rob and William in last."

"All right." They all headed down.

"Transfer, scanner, virtualization."

The first seven showed up. "Ok you can send the other two now."

"Right. Please step into the scanners you two."

"Right." William said a little uneasy and then he stepped in.

"Transfer Rob, Transfer William, Scanner Rob, Scanner William, Scanning... Virtualization!"

William appeared on Lyoko looking like his old Lyoko self. "So is this what I looked like before?"

"Yeah exactly the same. Now lets go." Aelita said as she took off.

"Here come your vehicles. Also since Ulrich isn't here anymore William gets the Hover Bike."

"Sweet!" He hopped on it and took off as he put his giant sword on his back.

"Hey wait up." Odd went after him on the Hover Board.

They were almost instantly met by monsters. William saw them and nearly freaked out. "What do I do?"

"Try and destroy them. Aim for the eye on their heads. Like this." Odd aimed at the first Crab. "Laser Arrow!" It blew up as his arrow hit it. "See what I mean?"

"Got it." He jumped off his bike and started to spin in mid air diagonally as he took out his sword and sliced through six of the monsters and landed on his feet.

"Nice job." Yumi said as she launched her fans and hit some more of the monsters.

They passed through the small welcoming committee after another round from the first trio. "Wow, that was surprisingly easy. I thought this XANA guy was supposed to be so tough." William said as he continued to ride his bike.

"He is. It is usually this way. An easy welcome wagon and then, bam! We get nailed big time with some even tougher monsters. Especially in Sector Five." Odd said as he continued to ride his Hover Board.

"Really, what awaits us there?"

"Creepers and Mantas. Oh and lets not forget that Sector Five is the actual home of XANA and the Scyphozoa." Yumi said as her and Aelita rode on the Over Wing.

"Sounds like fun." William said sarcastically. "I remember what that thing is. You said that thing is responsible for me destroying Lyoko last time. I intend on getting revenge."

"Well you might get your chance. The Scyphozoa is waiting for you guys at the activated tower. I knew it. The tower is so close to the Way Tower that he could wind up getting a piece of the data needed to help recreate the core of Lyoko." Kurt kept typing trying to find a faster way for them to get to the tower. "No good on the transport this time though you guys."

"No need. We can do it the old fashion way." Odd said as he rode ahead leading the way to the tower.

They eventually got to the tower and William was busy with the Scyphozoa. "This time I am taking you down you ugly squid. You guys get to the tower and I will take care of this guy." He slashed at it.

"Right. While he is busy keeping the Squid busy lets take out these other monsters blocking the tower." Odd said as he hopped off his board taking out a bunch of monsters with the board. "Aelita I made a big enough path for you to get through. Hurry!"

"Right." Aelita ran to the tower and was able to deactivate the tower.

"Take this and that and some more of this." William had managed to pin down the Scyphozoa and wasn't stopping. He was hacking it to pieces. "You ugly squid. I won't let you take me over again." He finished the job by jabbing his large sword into it's sphere of a head causing it to explode and sending William flying being devirtualized in mid air.

"Kurt you might as well materialize us all now. We deactivated the tower."

"Ok little bro." Kurt rematerialized all of them in an instant. William was upstairs with his arms crossed.

"What is wrong William, you did a great job in there." Aelita said trying to get him back to normal.

"I was still devirtualized which means I lost, isn't that right?"

"Not necessarily. You see each monster blows up after it has taken enough damage to be destroyed and if you are too close to them when they do explode then you will go bye bye." Odd said.

"It happened to Ulrich before but he wasn't devirtualized he was just hurt. The Scyphozoa has a lot of damage it needs to take and so it's explosion is more powerful." Yumi stated backing up Odd.

"Ok so I guess it isn't that bad. I mean at least we deactivated the tower."

"Yeah, that is the way to look at it." Odd said giving him a thumbs up.

"All right, everyone go back to the school. See if anything is different. We were all here so we can't know if the attack was able to go through or not."

"All right." They all headed out and saw there was a huge hole in the wall. William called up Kurt. "Do it. There is some serious damage here so the attack was able to do something."

"All right. Return to the past now." Kurt pressed the key.

"So William, what did you think of Lyoko?" Aelita asked.

"It was totally cool. I can't wait to go back. And this time when I take out a Scyphozoa I will not be the victum of stupidity and I will get out the way."

They all started to laugh and so ended another mission.


	12. Luck

Episode 79 More Then They Asked For

"Hurry up and take out the Scyphozoa William! It is blocking out our target!" Odd shouted.

"I know. I'm getting to it. I didn't think Sector Five would be this tough." He slashed through the Scyphozoa. He destroyed it. "All right. Should I hit the key?"

"Nah. I got it." Yumi said as she hit the key and opened the path.

They all ran through as two interfaces showed up instead of just one like usual. Rob took the right one and Aelita took the left. "Remember, we're looking for any information on Franz Hopper, Xana, or the Internet Virtualization Code. Oh and if there is anything about shutting down the four main sectors to XANA. If we can find any of those we send them to Jeremie for analysis."

"I got it sis." Rob started to to search.

"Well you two had better make it fast because here comes the second wave. Mantas." Odd said looking over and aiming with his arrows. "Accurate Arrow!" He hit one of them as they emerged from their nest.

"Any help you can offer would be nice William." Yumi said as she sent her fans towards the newly hatched nest of Mantas.

"I know. I am just waiting for them to merge." He saw them merge together as more came out. "Like that." He charged up his sword and then he swung sending out a huge energy blade that slashed through the merged Mantas. "Easy."

"Nice shot. Good timing on that too. How did you get so good in only a few days?" Odd said as he kept firing at the Mantas.

"Just thought about what I could do differently." He aimed for another Manta and swung again destroying it.

"Aelita and Rob, you two are running out of time in there. I am going to send your vehicles now so pull out of the interface."

"Just a few more seconds Jeremie. We almost have something really good." Aelita found part of a sequence code but by then Rob had pulled out after retrieving about six or seven pieces of the same sequence.

"Just hurry up and get out of there. You two take up too much machine power to get the vehicles to materialize." Jeremie stated.

"Fine. I just want to find another part of this apparent sequence." She found one more and pulled out. "All right."

"Here come your vehicles."

"Sweet." Odd and Todd jumped on the same board, one facing the rear and the other facing foreward; obviously driving.

William and Dan got on the same bike in the same fashion as Odd and Todd as did Yumi and Cura. Aelita and Rob got a lift on a new vehicle; the Hover Sphere. It looked like a giant bowl that could pull up a shield for a little bit that could only take so much damage before breaking. They all started to take down the Mantas at once.

"All right, I'm pulling you guys back out now. Good job." He pulled them back in from Lyoko. "Great job all of you. Especially you William. You have gotten a lot better all ready."

"Thanks Jeremie. Any idea where Kurt went?"

"He said he went to go get some supplies. We might be down here for a while at this rate."

"Ok. Well anyway, I think I should keep going to Lyoko and keep improving." William stated.

"Well you are all ready improving and you can only so much with what you have now." Odd stated. "The rest of us all got upgrades to our powers and weapons. Curtacy of Kurt. But don't worry. If you get an upgrade then you will have some fantastic powers."

"Right." William looked over at him from the corner.

"You know in that light he seems a lot more like Ulrich then I would have thought he could seem." Odd stated to Yumi who in her way of answering held up a fist and then aimed for his arm that she all ready injured. He stepped away. "Forget I ever said anything."

"For now you guys should go get in some quick shut eye before XANA decides to launch an attack."

"Ok." They all headed to the school and on their way they saw something they weren't expecting. A boy with brown hair, a black open t-shirt over a light green shirt underneath, and a pair of brown cargo pants... Ulrich.

They didn't realize it was him. That allowed him to brush right by them and without saying anything. He headed for his dorm room that he and Odd had shaired and laid down on his old mattress. Odd entered the room and was shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here Odd? I'm trying to get some shut eye. I still haven't forgave you yet..." Odd started to raise his finger. "And before you ask, no, I'm not coming back to the gang."

Odd lowered his finger. "Have you seen Kiwi?"

"Yeah, he's over here with me. He hasn't forgotten me." He let him off the bed. "There you go Odd."

"Thanks Ulrich... Umm Ulrich."

"Yeah."

"I am sorry about getting carried away all the time. I really am sorry. So ever since you left I have been being more careful on Lyoko and in school."

Ulrich took a few moments to think about that. "Nice job Odd. Sounds like you really are sorry."

"By the way. Are you going to come to class again?"

"Maybe. I don't know. And if I do then don't rely on me sitting with you."

"I didn't intend to. I still have a lot more making up to do to you. But as of right now I am only interested in trying to patch up our friendship."

Ulrich turned to him on his side and fell asleep.

Odd sneaked out of the room and ran to find the others. "You guys! I have news about Ulrich!"

They all spit out their drinks and Yumi grabbed his collar. "What?! Tell me Odd!"

"He is in my dorm room sleeping. He might start coming to class again. But he doesn't want to come back to the gang."

"You have to try and convince him to come back Odd!" They all shouted at him.

"Please, I'll be lucky if I can even get him to forgive me for what I did and be my friend again."

"I don't know. He might find it easier to be a part of the gang again rather than be one of your friends again. No offense." Aelita said with with a hand up.

"Plenty taken." He looked down and kicked at the dirt. "I really screwed up. I have to try and make it up to him some how. I will someday and after that I will try all that I can to try and get him to rejoin the gang and help us to take down XANA."

"That's good to hear. Well I'm going to bed. I might as well get in a nap before XANA launches an attack." Todd said.

"What I don't get is why XANA chooses to attack the way he does. I mean think about it. Before he took over Xana thinking that we would kill him and if Xana died then the other XANA would also die. Why would XANA choose such a target?" Aelita pondered.

"Maybe he just got bored." Ulrich said as he stepped towards the despenser. He picked out a cup and then poured himself a drink after he put his money in. "Oh and Odd..."

"Yeah?" Odd stated worried.

"If you're gonna sneak out again try to be more quiet about it. I woke up a few minutes after you stepped out." He looked over at Yumi and then back at Odd.

Yumi ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "You don't know how happy I am to see you! It seems like its been years since I saw you last."

"You saw me just last week. That is when I quit." He took a sip of his drink and threw out the cup when he realized it gave him the wrong thing. "I guess I might see you guys around." He walked off waving his hand and then he turned to look at Yumi one last time. He stared at her for what seemed to be forever but was only a few moments. He smiled at the sight of her and then continued to walk.

Yumi smiled to herself but hid it.

"I don't get it." Sissi began.

"What don't you get?" Yumi asked.

"Why does he love you so much? You aren't that great of a match up for him anyway. I would be way better for him."

"Can't you just stop being jealous for about ten minutes of your miserable life? Even I see that these two aren't meant to be broken up." William said. "But that doesn't mean that I won't still help you guys out. I made a commitment to help stop XANA and I will do just that. Whether or not it will help me win Yumi's heart doesn't matter anymore. What does matter is the safety of the world." He smiled. "I will no longer drag on about how much I want to be with you Yumi I will just do what I said I was going to do and help get rid of that scum XANA."

Yumi smiled on the outside again. "Thanks William. That means a lot to me. It really does."

"I know. I just don't see a point as to trying to get you to dump Ulrich and go out with me. I see how happy you are when you're with him so I won't bother." He smiled. He looked around and then looked up as the sun went high into the sky. "It is about noon now. If we spent five hours in Lyoko then that means we were all up before six thirty."

"Why is does it have to be that time? Why couldn't it be six fourty five?" Aelita asked.

"Well think about it this way. That would only give us all fifteen minutes to shower, dress, eat, get to the factory, and be virtualized. We spent an awful long time in there though. And who knows, we might have tired XANA out to the point of not being able to launch an attack today."

"Now that would be cool." Yumi said. She smiled again as she looked over in Ulrich's direction as he opened the school doors. "I think I'm going to go take a quick rest too." She started to walk in that direction but soon after it turned into a run.

"Do you think she is going to chase after him?" Odd asked William.

"Nope. She just wants to go to sleep and act like him leaving was just a dream that she can't wake up from."

"But if she wants it to be a dream why would she want to go to sleep?" Odd asked still confused.

"You don't get the context of it. You see they say that, 'in a dream, if you go to sleep in a dream then you will awaken in reality.' Kind of a weird idea but if it works then fine by me. I hate seeing her sad. Especially when I can't help."

Sissi was actually moved to tears. "That is so sad and yet so beautiful." She looked at William. "Where did you hear such an idea?"

"My aunt when my uncle died. She said she just wanted to go to sleep and make it all a dream. Then she gave me a book full of hypothiseses and I understood from then on."

"Wow. That must make you an expert on explored ideas that were never really proven." Odd stated.

"You got that right." He said ruffling Odd's goofy hair.

He smiled while William messed up his hair, which was odd, even for Odd. "So I guess we have some work to do."

"Well all we have to do is wait for Jeremie to call us when he finishes analyzing those codes." Aelita stated.

"Or when XANA decides to launch an attack." William stated.

"Great point. Now I have to take a nap worrying that the new big brother is lurking over my shoulder." Odd stated shivering. "Let's just go back to our dorms and go to sleep for a little bit."

"Right." They all said and headed off. They all left their phones on for just in case.

Odd went to sleep on the opposite side of the room that he and Ulrich were in. He hadn't wanted to try and change his old friend's mind but he didn't want to just let him sit there making a big mistake. He didn't do anything as a result. He just layed there and eventually fell asleep.

About six hours later their phones went off awakening them all at once. "I have news for you guys. Get down to the factory now."

They all got to the factory a few minutes after they got the call and got down to where Jeremie was. "What did you want to tell us?" William asked for the group.

"Well it is good and bad. Good news is I have managed to analyze the codes that Aelita and Rob sent me and I found that it was actually a part of the Internet Virtualization code that we wanted in the first place. Problem with that is that it has been split into a total of fifteen codes. We have nine of those codes but we need the other six to even be able to test it out. Another bit of good news is that I finally managed to improve the scanner for active towers and attacks by XANA to the point of being able to actually predict precisely when and where the attacks will happen and what tower it is. Problem is that it will only tell me when he is about to attack about twelve minutes ahead of time, and yep, you guessed it, he is about to launch an attack in six minutes. The Tower will be somewhere in the Ice Region and you can guess it, the Scyphozoa will be ready to give you a warm welcome."

"Oh great. So are you sending us right away?" William asked.

"Well that was the point of your quick rest, so you could be ready if he was going to launch an attack." Jeremie said as he turned to the computer. "I will stay here for this mission. When Kurt gets back I will go in. Until then you guys will have to go on with out me."

"No problem. Just start up the virtualization and send us in." Odd said as he and the gang headed down without hesitation.

"Right. Step in now." Jeremie said as he started it up. "Virtualization."

They all showed up. "Sweet, that was faster than usual."

"Well I had one more piece of good news. I managed to improve the speed of your virtualization. Here come your vehicles." The vehicles showed up and they all took off. "William, you keep the Scyphozoa busy. It turns out that the tower XANA is going to activate is going to be the way tower. That means if he traps Aelita then he can gain the partial core. If he gets four of those then it is game over as the core will be reborn."

"Right, then it means that he could take me over again and make me destroy Lyoko, like I did before." He took off on the bike ahead of the others. He eventually reached the tower and found, to his expectations, the Scyphozoa. He hopped off sending his bike flying into the Syphozoa and then he jumped onto it and jammed his sword into the sphere head of the Syphozoa and jumped off its head as it finally exploded. "Done. Hey Jeremie!"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have to wait for XANA to activate the tower or can we just let Aelita go in?"

"We can't let her just go in. If XANA manages to to take over the tower while she is in there then it could mean that he could get a hold of all of our data which wouldn't be good. Just keep a look out for monsters and when the tower becomes red let Aelita go in."

"Oh great, more waiting. Can't XANA speed it up a bit?" William asked a little upset that they still couldn't go in the tower and just get rid of the attack.

"Well he has about a minute left before he takes it over. Just wait patiently for it. Find something to do. Swing your sword around just for the heck of it." Jeremie stated.

William sat down and looked up at the tower. He was waiting for it to be active so they could deactivate it.

Odd practiced his aim with his normal arrows and then he shot at one of the incoming monsters without even realizing it.

Jeremie saw this and he realized it was go time. "All right guys. Defend the tower. There is a huge swarm of monsters coming your way. Just get rid of them. Odd took out one of the Crabs but that was only one of the monsters."

"Right Jeremie." William started to get ready as he finally stood up and took the left side of the tower.

"William, what are you doing?! That is where the biggest group of monsters are coming from!" Jeremie yelled.

"That is my plan. Take out the most I can." William took off towards the monsters as fast as he could. When he got near enough he started to spin around taking them all out with his sword.

"Wow, William sure is getting serious. He just wiped out all of the monsters on that one side and he is still going around. He is intent on taking out all of the monsters before they get to you guys." The tower turned red. "Now Aelita, while William is taking care of the monsters you take care of the tower!"

"Right." She ran into the tower and deactivated it.

William destroyed all the monsters and sat there. "Ok Jeremie, it is safe for Aelita to..." He looked up at the tower as it went back to normal. "Oh, never mind. Just rematerialize us."

"Ok but the last time I checked I don't take orders from you guys."

"Right, I'm sorry. Could you please rematerialize us?"

"Sure thing." Jeremie rematerialized them all and when he finally finished doing that he found that the tower had given them something else. "What is this?" He analyzed it. It was a piece of the Xana antivirus they were looking for. He turned around when the others got up to the same room of the factory. "You guys I have more good news."

"What is it Einstein?" Odd asked.

"Well it appears that since you guys were able to deactivate the tower so soon after XANA activated it, it gave us a special part of a special key code we needed."

"Which one?!" They all shouted together.

"The Xana antivirus. It is only a portion but it is useful because now I can inject the data into either Aelita or Rob when they go to Sector Five next time and that will help them to find that exact key code and if they can find that key code then the rest will be surrounding it."

"Oh I get it. So it is basically bait for the rest of the code." Odd stated.

"Precisely Odd, by the way, nice understanding of it." Jeremie said.

"I am a lot smarter now that I actually study more often." Odd stated with his arms spread out and up near his head. "I feel like my head is now ten times bigger."

"Well actually for you to have picked up this much knowledge it would have to be about one hundred times bigger considering how small it was in the first place."

"Well haha. I'd like to see you back before you started studying." Odd stated.

"I never study. Well ok, I ocassionally study."

"Well anyway you two, this piece of the code is a very powerful piece of information. In this mission we deffinitely got more then we asked for." Jeremie said as he looked up and smiled.


	13. Ulrich

Episode 80 The Big Choice, Betrayal and Help

Ulrich was sitting in his room again and he was pondering the same thought he had for a while. "Why is it that I left the gang?" He thought the answer was simple but it wasn't. He gave up for a different reason and he didn't know that. He got up and went to get a drink and while he was heading there he bumped into William. "Watch where you're walking!"

"Chill out dude, I'm sorry that I walked into you on accident." He took out his cell phone and saw the symbol for XANA Alert. He took off.

"Must be something on Lyoko." He continued on his way to the machine when he saw Yumi talking to Sissy. He decided now would be as good a time as any to start talking to them again. He walked over to her and when he was about to open his mouth Odd came running by.

"Come on Yumi, Jeremie needs us on Lyoko, now!"

"Right, let's get going Odd!" That was what had came out of Ulrich's mouth. He covered his mouth and went back to the drink machine.

Odd had a puzzled look on his face but he and Yumi took off for the factory.

Ulrich was back in his room again thinking about what he had said. "Maybe I still do want to be able to fight on Lyoko. Maybe I want to fight along side them." He sat there all night. At the end of the night Odd came back into the room.

"Ahh man, I can't believe it, after all our hard work today we didn't manage to get any more of those codes."

That got Ulrich interested. "What codes?"

"For the Xana antivirus and internet virtualization."

"Oh, I guess that is a bit of a knock down."

"Oh well, tomorrow is a whole new day." And with that Odd fell asleep.

Ulrich stayed up all that night and in the middle of it he went to the factory. "I might as well. Just to see what has changed." He saw some recordings of previous days and decided he might as well watch them. It showed that everything was going smoothly. He stayed in the factory all night watching those recordings of Lyoko battles.

The next day Jeremie came in and found Ulrich asleep in the corner. "I wonder what happened to him."

"Probrably fell asleep baby bro." Kurt smiled. "Sorry I took so long to get back."

"It is ok. We did just fine with out you. Now what was this news about a new program you were telling me about?"

"Oh well it is a very highly powered jump in time. You see instead of going back a day or a few hours it can take you back months or even years."

"That seems pretty cool."

"Except there is one flaw. Anything that is on Lyoko at the time stays there, well if it wasn't there before, so lets say that we were to use it to go back to before you turned on the Super Computer and Odd was still on Lyoko then he would still be there when you turn it on but he will be in the same state as Aelita, but if you were to have Odd there and then go to a time later than that he will be just fine and back on earth. It also wipes out whatever was learned after the time you arrive. If you were to go back to say, a few days before you managed to get Aelita to this world then the data for that code would be completely and totally wiped from the memory banks of the Super Computer. Oh and there is the slight risk of memory loss, you see if someone hasn't been a part of Lyoko for a long time then they could wind up forgetting a lot, like ever being on Lyoko."

"Wow, that seems really risky."

"I know, that is why I won't use it until I am sure that is safe." A smile played across his face but Jeremie wasn't looking.

"Well time to get the others. This time I am going with them." Jeremie said as he contacted the rest of the gang.

"Ok and I will get to work on perfecting this fine piece of jumping."

About ten minutes later the rest of the gang was there. "Send us in!" Odd shouted.

"All right Odd. Ok, Kurt, you have to send Odd, Aelita, Yumi, and me to Sector Five. The rest of them have to be sent to the Forest Sector, a tower there might have some key components to the code."

"Right!" Kurt said as he started up the virtualization process. "Virtualization; Odd, Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremie."

"We're here. Now where is the key?"

"On the first wall to the left."

"Thanks." They took off.

"All right, next!" He started up the next one. "Virtualization; Rob, Cura, Dan, Todd, and William."

"We're here!" William called out. He took off as soon as his bike showed up.

"Now then, I have activated a tower in the northern part of the sector. You should see it coming up soon. Rob will have to deactivate it and it should provide you with a code." He smiled as he was all ready planning how to use the jump back to destroy them.

William reached the tower and let Rob head in. "Now remember, you have to deactivate it and then try to gather what ever codes you find in the process."

"I know that all ready. Sheesh, I have been doing this while you were gone you know." He started to gather the codes he found.

Kurt was smiling and he turned off the sound connection as he started to laugh. He started typing in the codes that he was talking about earlier. He accidently turned on the sound again and he woke up Ulrich.

"Huh? Oh hey Kurt, what up?"

"Just the destruction of all those on Lyoko!"

"What?" It was too late. He put in the last code.

"I will take it back to before Jeremie turned on the Super Computer and you will be the only one left on earth who can stop XANA but you don't even know how to work the Super Computer! And now your friends are all doomed!"

"Whoa, Jeremie did you hear that? He is planning on making us all into Lyoko dummies with a jump!" Odd shouted at Jeremie.

"But if that happens then we will all be stuck here. Even... Ulrich if there is any compasion for your old friends left then you have to try and stop the jump back before it happens!"

"Well luckily for you Ulrich there is plenty of time for you to decide. It will take at the most two minutes to get the complete load done, but once it is done they will be sent so far back that you won't even remember being on Lyoko! Then XANA and I will be able to take over this pathetic planet! HAHAHA!"

"Sorry, but Kurt, I don't play that way!" He ran at him and tackled him into the wall. "No one does anything to harm my friends." He sat down in the chair and put on the headset. "Jeremie, what should I do?"

"Try and plug up the systems. If you can make it try and do too many things at once then it won't work right and the jump might fail. While you are bugging it up try and materialize us. Starting with Rob, William, Todd, Cura, Dan, and me. We weren't a part of Lyoko long enough to go back too far."

"All right. I am starting it up." He started messing around pressing keys to put in codes. It was working. It would take another five minutes for the jump to reach full power. "Umm, one question, how do I materialize you guys?"

"It is simple. Just check my notes."

"Urr, right." He started to put in the right codes and then he got a brilliant idea. He put in all their codes but didn't hit the finalize key. He then put in another jump back in time. He hoped that his little plan would work.

The final stages were being reached and he stood up and got ready to fight off Kurt. Kurt stood and ran at him. He used his extra strength given to him by XANA apparantly to push Ulrich out of the way easily. "I told you that you couldn't defeat me." He hit the button. "Return to the past now!"

Was it finally the end for the Lyoko gang?


End file.
